Bye bye Tonight
by Fulgrimander
Summary: Hermione tombe brusquement dans un coma étrange. Harry et Ron, incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit, tentent tout pour la sortir de là, aidé par le renfort de Rémus, mais rien n'y fait. Elle est donc emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. Tous se posent la même question : qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? Mais si la question, ce n'était pas quoi ... Mais où ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry avait beau la secouer, Hermione restait aussi froide et inerte que possible. Rémus le poussa sans ménagements, et tâta le poignet de la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir, où un peu de soulagement perçait, et les yeux de Ron et Harry brillèrent d'espoir, mais Rémus se releva, la mine sombre, avec un air plus fatigué encore que d'habitude.

« Elle est comme endormie. Sauf qu'elle ne réagit à rien, et qu'elle semble comme tombée dans le coma. Que s'est-il passé ?! » s'écria t-il, énervé.

Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent les yeux. Ils expliquèrent que justement, il ne s'était rien passé. Ron maugréa, et deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

« Ronald », murmura Rémus, l'air las. « Tout ce que tu as à dire peut être intéressant à analyser. En attendant, nous n'avons rien de mieux alors raconte moi ? »  
«J'ai cru entendre un son ... Comme un son de cor » prononça Ron en rougissant sous ses tâches de rousseur.  
« Moi aussi » déclara Harry, en posant son regard sur Rémus. « J'ai cru l'entendre, mais je croyais que c'était mon imagination. Il y a eu un son cristallin, sourd et pourtant fort à la fois, et puis Hermione a poussé un petit cri perçant, et elle est tombée, là où elle se tenait debout. Et je t'ai envoyé rapidement mon Patronus. »

Rémus les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis baissa ses yeux gris vers le corps d'Hermione, qu'ils avaient allongé sur le canapé rouge délavé. Ils étaient en vacances depuis quelques semaines, et les trois adolescents étaient restés seuls au Terrier, car les Weasley étaient partis en voyage voir une partie de leur famille en Irelande du Nord.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

La phrase de Rémus fit frémir les deux jeunes hommes. Ils ne comprenaient pas, eux non plus. Ca c'était passé si vite, si soudainement ! Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir, et ils avaient enfin bougé une fois Hermione au sol, immobile. Elle n'avait plus bougé depuis, ils avaient craint qu'elle soit morte. Ils s'éloignèrent, la laissant allongée dans le canapé. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine, et ils réalisèrent à quel point ils avaient l'air épuisés. Cet étrange incident les affectaient énormément. Rémus résuma la situation : il avait essayé tous les sorts qu'il avait pu. Rien n'avait marché. Le pouls d'Hermione était là, mais il battait faiblement. La solution était de l'amener à Sainte Mangouste. Ron émit un hoquet brusque, et Harry posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ils souhaitèrent tous silencieusement que cela s'arrange. Aussi brusquement que cela était arrivé. Ils s'attendaient presque à la voir débouler, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais les minutes s'égrenaient doucement, et Hermione ne donnait pas signe de vie. Du moins pas de signe d'amélioration. Rémus se leva au bout d'un moment.

« Allons-y, peut-être que les Médicomages auront une solution. »  
« Espérons le » murmurèrent les deux adolescents.

Ils allèrent chercher Hermione. Elle ressemblait à une morte : le teint blême, les lèvres livides, les cheveux éparpillés, elle avait une pose de poupée désarticulée dans le canapé au tissu râpé par les années. Ron lui tint la main un instant, et Harry remarqua les traces bleues sur la peau de leur amie quand le rouquin retira sa main. Oui, il valait peut-être mieux l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et son corps entier sentit la différence. A moins que ce ne soit la douleur ! songea t-elle en essayant de se relever, pleine de bleues. Elle se frotta les côtes, et mit quelques instants à reprendre sa respiration, car elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle continua de tousser par intermittences, puis cessa, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge en feu. Elle se redressa, en prenant appui sur un arbre. Elle ne savait où elle avait atterrit, ni même où étaient Ron et Harry. Il y avait plusieurs minutes, elle était dans le salon, et ils étaient assis sur le canapé, elle s'était levée pour chercher du thé glacé. Et puis ... Et puis elle s'était réveillée là. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, et elle dut s'appuyer à un arbre, prise de vertiges. Après un instant, elle retrouva sa logique, cette intelligence quasi instinctive qui faisait d'elle Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle avait déjà lu plusieurs fois Rendez-vous sous les frondaisons de Madeline Finefeuille, et elle ne reconnaissait aucun de ces arbres. Ils n'étaient ni d'origine magique, ni d'origine naturelle. Elle fronça les sourcils : ils étaient d'origine quoi, extra-terrestre peut-être ? ironisa t-elle. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de rester debout, elle se sentait malade. Sans Harry et Ron, elle se sentait perdue.

Elle ferma les yeux, mais une brindille craqua, toute proche. Qui était-ce ? Elle se releva, prête à se battre. Même sans ses deux meilleurs amis, elle n'était pas sans défense ! Elle allait leur montrer de quoi était capable la sorcière Granger ! Elle tendit son bras, et voulut jeter un sort, mais elle réalisa que sa main était vide, et elle alla tâtonner sa poche de son jean de derrière. Vide. Entièrement vide. Sa baguette ! Où était-elle ? Sans elle, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle avait du la faire tomber. Elle cherchât des yeux sa baguettes, mais à travers les feuilles mortes tombées, et les entrelas de branchages et de lierre, elle ne trouvât rien. Et des bruits se rapprochaient. Dangereusement. Elle se redressa complétement, les poings en avant, mais l'air pas convaincue. Elle tombât nez à nez avec un petit homme. Il devait mesurer un mètre cinquante, et ressemblait à un humain, sauf qu'il avait une longue barbe rouge. Il regarda Hermione, l'air aussi étonnée qu'elle, puis soufflât dans une trompe qu'il portait au côté et qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Hermione recula, effrayé ; ce son lui semblait familier. Elle l'avait entendu avant de s'évanouir, mais non. Elle se trompait : elle avait entendu un sonde cor, mais différent de celui là. Le nain sonna une nouvelle fois, et la regarda, avec méfiance.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il avait un accent certain, mais elle le comprenait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Je peux vous demander la même chose ! » déclara t-elle d'un ton de défi, et le nain lui lança un regard désapprobateur.  
« Trompillon, avez-vous trouvé l'origine de cette lumière bleue ? » cria une voix proche de là.

Hermione et le nain - Trompillon - se tournèrent vers une silhouette qui émergea des buissons. Hermione n'avait rien dit en voyant le nain : il était sale, portait une épée au côté et des vêtements qui étaient plus des haillons qu'autre chose, mais pourquoi pas, hein ? Mais celui là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder l'océan ! Il était grand, brun, mat de peau et brun de cheveux et de regard, il était vêtu d'une armure de métal et avait l'épée au poing. En voyant Hermione, il porta son regard à Trompillon, puis éclata d'un rire doux. Hermione se détendit un peu.

« Trompillon, mon ami, invitons cette jeune inconnue à notre camp. Elle semble sans défense. Nous ne pouvons la laisser là avec la Sorcière dans les parages. »  
« Est-ce recommandé mon Prince ? » déclara le rouquin, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards à la sorcière. « Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège, et que ce n'est pas celle là qui nous a attiré ici. »  
« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je suis pour rien dans votre histoire de truc bleu ! » grogna Hermione, qui était restée immobile, tandis que le gars à l'armure avançait, et que le nain le suivait de mauvaise grâce.  
« Tu vois, Trompillon ? » déclara le jeune homme, d'un ton plein d'une joie toute enfantine. Il se tourna à demi vers Hermione. « Je suis le Prince Caspian, et vous ? »  
« Hermione ... Hermione Granger. »

Un prince ? Dans quoi elle était tombée ? Elle les regarda s'éloigner, et décida de les suivre. C'était toujours mieux que de rester coincé dans cette satanée forêt ! Elle les regarda de dos, pensive. Un Prince ? N'importe quoi, ça devait être un titre comme pour le titre de Lord Voldemort. Le nain roux devait être un croisé nain et gobelin. Il n'y avait pas moyen autrement. Il ne cessait de regarder Hermione d'un air méfiant, comme si il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui sauter dessus. Hermione regretta sa baguette ; ils marchèrent quelques temps dans la verdure des sous-bois, puis les frondaisons s'éclairèrent, et ils arrivèrent dans un camp peuplé de créatures bizarres : trois Gryffons se tenaient assis dans un coin, paressant au soleil ; des Centaures parlaient plus loin, ainsi que ... des Animaux ?! Hermione regarda, éberluée, un écureuil s'approcher d'elle, et monter sur son épaule pour lui tirer l'oreille.

« Majesté, qui est donc cette Deux Pattes ? »  
« Hermine »  
« Hermione » rectifia la jeune femme, et le Prince se tourna vers elle, avec un demi-sourire.  
« Et qu'êtes-vous ? Une sirène ? Une Centaure ? » babilla l'écureuil, qui fût chassé d'un regard du jeune homme. Le Prince Caspian.  
« Les écureuils sont les plus actifs des animaux, excusez ses questions quelques peu déplacées. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ils traversaient le camp quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle regarda un arbre s'approcher. C'était un petit arbre, qui devait n'avoir que quelques années, mais c'était un arbre tout de même ! Il passa près de la sorcière, qui réprima un frisson, et gémit à voix basse. Caspian se révéla être prêt d'elle quand elle se retourna. Il l'observait, curieux.

« Ce n'était qu'un Sylvin, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? D'où êtes-vous ? »  
« Londres » bégaya Hermione, encore éberluée.

Caspian l'observa comme si elle était folle, et haussa les épaules, avant de continuer à marcher. Hermione le suivit, plus parce qu'elle ne savait pas où aller que parce qu'elle en avait envie. Sans baguette, elle était sans défense. Elle ne savait pas où était sa baguette, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni elle. Elle n'était plus à Londres, ça c'était sûr. Elle suivit Caspian jusqu'au fond du camp, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tente. Devant étaient planté un groupe de quatre jeunes gens, deux garçons et deux filles. L'une d'elle se jeta dans les bras de Caspian, elle devait avoir huit ans environ, et elle était plutôt jolie. L'autre, la brune, qui devait avoir quinze ans, regarda Caspian avec un sourire, puis Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux garçons, un brun plus petit et un blond, ne s'appercurent même pas de la présence d'Hermione et de son compagnon.

« Peter ! Edmund ! Heureux de vous revoir ! Lucy, comme tu m'as manqué ... Suzanne. »

Le dernier nom avait été dit avec plus de douceur. Hermione regarda le Prince et la brune s'enlacer doucement. Les trois autres tournèrent leur regards vers elle. Le blond s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina, suivit du petit brun et de la fillette qui fit une révérence. La brune, une fois son étreinte finie, resta en retrait, l'air pâle mais déterminé.

« Je suis Peter, roi suprême de Narnia. Voici mon frère Edmund, et ma soeur Lucy. Ainsi que ... Suzanne. »

Le blond qui venait de parler darda un regard désapprobateur à sa brune de soeur, mais elle ne daigna pas s'avancer. Caspian observait cela sans trop d'intérêt. Hermione soupira et haussa les épaules, vaincue. Autant jouer le jeu.

« Je suis Hermione. Mais où suis-je ? »  
« A Narnia » répondit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. « Seriez vous une fille d'Eve, comme nous ? D'où venez vous ? »  
« De Londres » répéta Hermione d'un air morose.  
« Nous aussi ! » s'écria la fillette blonde, Lucy.  
« En tant que Roi Suprême, je suis heureux d'acceuillir une fille d'Eve à Narnia. Venez avec nous, nous allons vous expliquer quelques détails. » déclara Peter en lui prenant délicatement le bras. Mais Lucy le devança et posa sa petite main sur celle de son frère.  
« Peut-être devrions nous la laisser se laver, manger et se reposer. Regarde. »

Et elle montra les bleus qui recouvraient le corps d'Hermione, ainsi que la saleté et la boue, ainsi que les feuilles mortes collées à son jean. Elle les retira. Peter inclina la tête et lui, Edmund et Caspian s'éloignèrent, Suzanne resta un instant immobile, poussa un soupir dédaigneux et s'en alla aussi, laissant Lucy et Hermione seules.

« Je vais vous mener aux bains. Mais que faites-vous en pantalon ? Vous n'êtes pas un garçon pourtant. »

La question déstabilisa Hermione, qui ne trouva rien à redire face à cela. Elle alla se laver, Lucy restant en retrait, quoique assez proche pour l'aider si elle avait besoin. Hermione retira la caresse et le sang de ses égratignures, puis alla s'habiller d'une robe - toutes celles qu'il y avait étaient d'un style vieillot. Et pour les femmes, il n'y avait que cela. Est-ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les jeans ? Au vu du niveau du pays, non. Elle mangea un peu, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Lucy l'amena sous la tente centrale, grande et confortable, et lui indiqua son propre lit. Hermione s'y installa, et elle entendit Lucy s'excuser pour sa grande soeur, puis Hermione s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt. Elle se sentait aussi fatiguée que si elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle entendit du bruit, et sentit l'odeur de la nourriture chaude, et ne put s'empêcher de se redresser. Lucy était assise sur le sol de la tente, avec un bol de nourriture chaude - du bouillon? - et aussi une bouteille de vin. Elle servit Hermione qui mangea de bon appétit et fit honneur à son hôte. Quand elle eut fini, elle n'eut pas le courage de se lever tout de suite. Elle vit les yeux brillants de Lucy, qui semblait attendre son consentement pour épancher sa curiosité ; Hermione hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de déballer son sac et de poser ses questions.

« Tu es vraiment de notre monde ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête, se blottissant dans ses couvertures chaudes. Elle appréciait la compagnie de la petite fille, elle semblait la plus amicale des gens du camp. Hermione s'installa de manière confortable, et se tint assise en tailleur face à la blonde ; qui se tenait dans une position similaire, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de couverture en fourrure fauve sur les épaules.

« Et Trompillon dit que tu es sûrement une sorcière, que tu as formé la lumière bleue et que tu nous a jeté un sort. »

Trompillon ? C'était le petit roux ? Hermione grimaça, puis soupira.

« Je ne sais rien sur la lumière bleue. Et je ne vous ai pas jeté de sort ! » s'insurgea t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si il fallait taire ou pas qu'elle était une sorcière, aussi préféra t-elle esquiver la question. Elle ne tenait pas à mentir à sa nouvelle amie, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à lui faire confiance trop vite. Lucy se dépêcha de se lever et lui sourit.

« Mes frères et Caspian nous attendent sur la piste d'entraînements. Ils veulent voir de quoi tu es capable. Si j'étais toi, j'irai prendre un bain, puis je m'habillerais vite. »

Sur ce, elle se sauva comme un lapin. Hermione mit quelques temps avant de se lever, puis alla sur les conseils de Lucy vers l'endroit où elle s'était lavée la veille. C'était un endroit éloigné, muni d'un lac et d'un bassin d'eau que des gens - des soldats ? - faisaient chauffer. Elle entra dans l'eau qui se révéla tiède mais propre ; au moins personne n'était passé avant. Elle sa savonna et rinça ses cheveux, puis s'habilla à la hâte d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon qu'elle avait trouvé, et elle supposa qu'on ne lui dirait rien, et si au contraire on venait à lui poser des questions, elle avouerait simplement avoir eu envie d'être à l'aise, même si cela se révélait être à l'aise habillée comme un homme. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le camp, un toussotement courtois la fit lever la tête. Une très belle femme au teint pâle était là, habillée de blanc. Elle s'inclina avec un hochement de tête gracile, comme si elle avait été royale et que toute sa personne était en cristal cassable. Hermione resta immobile, cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Bonjour, Hermione ... »

Sa voix était sensuelle, mais pleine d'un venin qu'elle avait du mal à contenir : son visage était pris par de légers spasmes qui révélaient une grimace atroce de par son air cruel et malfaisant. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas ; les apparences étaient-elles trompeuses ? Elle avait envie de fuir à toutes jambes loin de cet endroit de dingue, et de retrouver Harry et Ron. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour être nostalgique !

« Je crois que tu as perdu ça, je l'ai retrouvé pour toi » murmura de nouveau la pâle inconnue.

Et elle tendit la baguette d'Hermione devant elle. La sorcière resta un instant pétrifié : comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait cherché autour d'elle, elle était sûre de n'avoir rien vu ! Sûre ? Non, en réalité elle n'en savait rien, peut-être que sa baguette avait été là, parmi les branches ... Elle était liée à sa baguette, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas la sentir, si elle avait été là ? Et pourtant, cette femme aux allures de louve la tenait entre ses longs doigts crochus.

« Pourriez-vous me la rendre ? S'il vous plaît ? » demanda Hermione du ton le plus poli qu'elle pouvait. Hélas, cela ressemblait plus à un ton froid et indifférent, mais l'inconnue lui fit un large sourire. Un requin aurait eu le même si il avait pu. Elle avait l'air carnassier, si dangereuse qu'Hermione recula d'un pas, manquant de renverser sa bassine d'eau à présent froide. Elle hésita : crier au secours ? Ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux, et puis elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible, elle avait tout de même accompagné Harry durant toutes ces années et ils avaient bravés mille dangers, tous les trois avec Ron. La femme face à elle accentua son sourire.

« Bien entendu. Mais il y a une contre partie. Tu n'as entendu qu'un son de cloche : je ne suis l'ennemie de personne. Ce sont eux qui s'en sont pris à moi. »  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

C'était vrai : c'était quoi cette histoire, encore ? Hermione remarqua un éclair furtif dans les yeux blêmes, et frémit. Cette femme avait sa baguette, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« On me nomme la Sorcière Blanche. Entre sorcières, nous devrions nous comprendre. On m'a souvent rabaissée pour les pouvoirs que j'ai ; sais-tu ce que cela fait ? D'être seule, rejetée par tous ? Ceux qui t'ont hébergés sont ceux qui m'ont fait subir mille tourments. Si ils savent ce que tu es, ils te feront subir le même sort, tu as vu avec quel genre de créatures ils traînent ! »

Mais sa tirade, qui prenait des accents de fureur, prit fin quand une flèche se planta aux pieds de la sorcière blanche. Un cri ,puis d'autres, et Hermione ne tarda pas à être entourée d'archers de tout genre, cela allait du nain au centaure, en passant par Peter et Edmund, qui se mirent devant elle dans un élan de courage qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Harry et Ron. La Sorcière poussa un cri, et elle dut se sentir acculée car elle disparut dans un rideau de fumée blanchâtre. Edmund et Peter se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta le blond qui avait sorti son épée. Hermione répondit à sa question par un hochement de la tête. Elle allait bien oui, mais elle sentit un frémissement dans tout son être. De la peur. Qu'allait-elle faire, sans baguette ? Et même si elle ne croyait pas la Sorcière Blanche, pas complétement, pas du tout même, elle avait peur ; peur de comment tous ceux qui l'entouraient réagiraient quand ils apprendraient qu'elle était une sorcière. Etait-elle réellement l'origine de la lumière bleue ? Et comment était-elle venue ici ? La Sorcière Blanche semblait être la seule à pouvoir lui fournir des réponses, et accessoirement sa baguette ; jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller pour avoir des réponses ? Elle ne sut pas se répondre alors qu'elle s'éloignait, encadrés de ses gardes du corps.


	4. Chapter 4

« Plus haut, le bras ! »

Suzanne. Son ton de voix laissait clairement sentir le peu de sentiments qu'elle avait à l'égard d'Hermione ; ou plutôt qu'elle n'était guère prête à être amie avec elle. La sorcière leva le bras un peu plus haut, et lâcha la corde, qui se détendit et envoya la flèche dans un des cercles de la cible. Au moins, elle s'était améliorée ! De l'arbre à trois mètres devant elle, elle était passé au but du jeu : toucher la cible. Si ce n'était pas mieux, ça ! Lucy et Peter semblèrent penser pareil, car de l'endroit où il observaient les évolutions de la jeune femme, ils lui firent signe. Le petit brun, Edmund, et le Prince n'étaient pas là. Elle finit de vider son carquois sous les conseils - ordres, plutôt - de Suzanne, qui se montrait plus que froide avec elle, sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Quand elle eut finit, elle mit l'arc dans son dos, et rejoignit Lucy qui lui souriait. Peter semblait assez content des progrès qu'elle avait fait.

« Tu pourras bientôt combattre la Sorcière ! » s'exclama t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Le regard de Lucy le fit se taire. Hermione avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Elle se pencha vers eux et soupira.

« Expliquez moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, ce qui l'exaspéra ; quoi de pire que de se sentir rejeté d'une conversation qu'on ne comprends pas, et dont personne ne veut vous donner la signification. Lucy posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

« Nous ne sommes pas les mieux placés pour te dire quoi que ce soit. » déclara gentiment Lucy.  
« Quand l'heure sera venu pour toi de comprendre, Aslan viendra, je suppose. » renchérit Peter, enfonçant Hermione dans son incompréhension.

Aslan ? C'était qui lui ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de davantage se poser de questions car une trompe résonna au loin. Peter se mit à courir, et Lucy lui fit signe de les suivre.

« On va où, comme ça ? » réclama Hermione, mais personne ne lui répondit. Ca devenait assez agaçant, cette manie qu'ils avaient d'évoquer des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ne pas répondre à ses questions. Pourtant, elles étaient simples, ses questions, non ? Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le centre du camp, où le Prince Caspian faisait face à un homme gigantesque. Deux mètres, la peau terreuse couverte de verrue. Peter se tendit. Edmund, placé derrière le Prince, leur lança un coup d'oeil et hocha la tête. Enfin, Lucy répondit à sa question muette.

« Un Troll des marais. Ce genre de créature est à la botte de la Sorcière Blanche. »

La femme pâle, celle qui détenait sa baguette. Hermione regarda le combat silencieux qui se déroulait devant eux. Le Prince, malgré sa taille moindre, était plus imposant encore. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche, un pantalon de cuir, et son front était serti d'un tour d'argent, signe de sa royauté. Il était impressionnant par sa prestance simple. Et puis lui, il était propre, songea Hermione en sentant le vent tourner et lui amener l'odeur répugnante de la créature sale, qui grognait. Elle aperçut un groin, des défenses de sanglier sortant de sa bouche, qui bougeait comme pour renifler autour de lui. Elle frémit. Il y eut des bruits, et tous purent voir, un peu plus haut sur une falaise, une horde de créatures ignobles.

« L'armée de la sorcière ! » s'écria Peter.

Il dégaina son épée, et tous émirent des cris, des longs hurlements, comme pour encourager, il y avait quelque chose dans ce brouhaha de sensuel, comme une mélopée venant du coeur, et Hermione se surprit à pousser elle-même un cri. Peter fendit la foule et se plaça devant le Troll. Caspian lui résuma rapidement la situation, le regard rivé au visage porçin de la créature.

« Cette créature nous demande de partir de leurs terres. »

Peter eut un sourire sans joie. Il secoua lentement la tête, pour signifier qu'il ne rendraient pas les terres. Edmund, jusque là discret, s'avança, les poings crispés.

« Ces Terres appartiennent à Caspian, alors que cette mégère de Sorcière s'en aille ! »

Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre que le jeune garçon avait une dent toute personnelle contre ladite Sorcière. Les créatures sombres s'en allèrent, laissant dans le camp une ferveur et une rumeur qui ne se calma que quand Peter lança un cri pour se faire entendre. Puis il laissa la parole à Caspian.

« Ce sont les terres de Narnia ! Nous ne pouvons laisser la Sorcière nous les voler impunément ! Ne la laissons pas ravager ce que Aslan a fait ! Pour Narnia ! »

Cette clameur fut reprise, par tous, sauf Hermione qui se demandait vraiment où elle avait atterrit. Suzanne était apparu à côté de ses deux frères et de Caspian, et la jeune femme échangea un regard attendri avec le prince. Hermione se détourna, presque pudiquement, et baissa les yeux vers Lucy, qui était en proie à une réflexion intense.

« Lucy ? »  
« Je pense que nous devons trouver un moyen d'avertir Aslan. Il doit déjà être au courant, mais nous devons lui parler. cela devient urgent. »  
« Vous avez un moyen de lui parler ? » s'enquit la sorcière.  
« Je pense que nous en avons un, oui. »

Elle se précipita dans la tente, et en sortit avec une trompe d'ivoire, comme une trompe de chasse. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Lucy avait soufflé de dans, émettant un son grave et mélodieux. Tout le monde se retourna en même temps, et tandis que tout semblait se fondre, tout semblait se ralentir, Hermione fut illuminée d'un halo bleuté. Une magnifique lumière azur l'entoura, comme lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Durant un instant elle espéra qu'elle repartirait chez elle et quitterait ce monde de fou, mais elle ne fit que léviter à quelques centimètres du sol, pour y retomber brusquement quand l'écho de la trompe s'arrêta. Elle faillit tomber, surprise, mais se retint. Tout le monde l'observait, médusé ; Trompillon plissait les yeux d'un air soupçonneux. Hermione eut un vague frisson. Mais avant que chacun ait pu agir, une voix grave et sensuelle, douce et forte à la fois, résonna d'on ne savait où.

« Bienvenue à toi, Fille d'Eve et sorcière. »

Tous se retournèrent, en un bloc, pour voir ce que Hermione voyait déjà : un lion gigantesque, gargantuesque s'approchait d'un pas si royal et dansant qu'il avait l'air d'une biche. Il stoppa ses pas devant les deux frères et le prince, puis lança un regard à Suzanne, pour enfin aller frotter son front contre Lucy. Puis ses grands yeux d'or se posèrent sur Hermione.

« Nous avons besoin de toi et de tes pouvoirs, Fille d'Eve » prononça t-il, et ce fut comme si cette simple phrase était une sentence qui se gravait dans sa chair et son esprit.


	5. Chapter 4,5

Hermione regardait le lion incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux d'or, chauds et fixes, semblaient la transpercer comme deux lances. Elle se dit que plus rien ne l'étonnerait ici !

« Nous avons besoin de toi » répéta t-il, faisant résonner en Hermione comme une corde pincée. Cette phrase était dites d'un ton neutre, mais elle sentit qu'il était agacé, ou du moins n'appréciait pas qu'elle ne répondes pas comme il le souhaitait à sa demande. Ce lion qui parlait s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui dise oui direct, qu'elle se mette à ses pieds et lui jure fidélité ?

« Aslan ! C'est une sorcière ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle ! »

Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonna pas que Suzanne se mette en travers de son chemin. La brune s'était mise devant le lion, mais Hermione vit le regard qu'il lui adressa ; la jeune fille émit un gémissement, comme si il l'avait frappée, giflée, et elle se recula, ne regardant rien d'autre que le bout de ses chaussures. Hermione se sentit honteuse et triste pour elle. Mais il était temps qu'elle réponde.

« Vous êtes Aslan. » fit-elle remarquer, avec un grand sens de la déduction, digne de Ron. Elle fit des efforts pour que sa voix ne tremble pas, le lion était si imposant qu'elle sentait un tremblement dans tous ses membres. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel tout le monde retint sa respiration, attendant un mouvement du lion, qui arriva lentement vers Hermione, ne jetant même pas un coup d'oeil à Suzanne qui restait silencieuse, mise à l'écart. Le lion poussa un grondement, mécontent, et Hermione sut qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« Tu devrais te contenter de m'obéir, Fille d'Eve. Pour l'instant, sache que tu es dans le bon camp. La Sorcière est notre ennemie. »  
« Elle détient ma baguette. Sans elle, je suis inutile.»

Un rugissement si fort que ses oreilles en bourdonnèrent fit vrombir l'air. Le lion sauta, et elle crut qu'il allait bondir sur elle, mais non ; il passa au-dessus d'elle, agile et puissant, et en trois bonds, il avait disparu dans la forêt sombre. Tout le monde resta silencieux et figé, comme si ils avaient assistés à une événement mémorable, ce qui était le cas pour la jeune sorcière. Enfin, quand elle se retourna, se fut pour voir Caspian s'approchant d'elle, l'épée sortie de son fourreau.

* Il va me tuer. Il va vouloir me tuer parce que je suis une sorcière ! * pensa Hermione, mais l'idée de fuir ne lui vint pas. Elle était une Gryffondor, elle devait se montrer courageuse, même face à la mort.

« Approche-toi. Je vais faire de toi l'une des nôtres. »

En ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle les avait fermé. Elle essaya de se décrisper et de comprendre, puis voyant l'air avenant du Prince, elle devina qu'il devait vouloir faire une sorte de cérémonie comme l'adoubement des chevaliers. Elle hésita, puis en mettant un genou au sol, elle le vit sourire largement, et il pressa le plat de son épée sur ses deux épaules, puis posa sa paume de main sur son front.

« Cette jeune fille est à présent des nôtres ! Traîtez la comme tel ! »

Un rugissement de triomphe parvint de nouveau aux oreilles bourdonnantes de Hermione, qui se redressa, un peu secouée par ses émotions. Elle prit la main que Lucy lui tendait, et elles s'écartèrent de la foule, pour aller jusqu'aux barrières qui retenaient les chevaux. Peter et Edmund s'occupaient des leurs, et ils se tournèrent vers les deux filles.

« Caspian est parti organiser les défenses. »

Le ton de Edmund était distant et neutre, mais Hermione sentait un léger froid dans sa voix. Peter, lui souriait toujours autant. Elle lui répondit timidement par un de ses sourires à elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Aslan te fait confiance, alors nous aussi. Nous sommes la fratrie Pevensie, mais nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir avec nous comme nous avais accueilli Caspian. Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà. » s'écria Peter en levant une main pour faire signe au Prince.

Les cheveux au vent, il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air pensif. Il arriva rapidement, et soupira doucement, pour se calmer. Hermione préféra ne pas lever le regard, de peur de croiser son regard sombre si expressif. Il était quelqu'un de simple : il souriait quand il voulait, et son visage révélait toujours ce que son coeur ressentait. Quelqu'un d'aussi simple effrayait un peu Hermione, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de franchise.

« Je viens chercher Hermione. Je vais lui apprendre à tenir une épée. Et j'ai besoin de lui parler. » Il avait dit cette dernière phrase car Peter avait ouvert la bouche, Caspian ayant deviné qu'il souhaitait venir avec eux, il avait été plus rapide. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ce qu'elle craignait arrivait : il allait lui poser des questions gênantes ! Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Enfin si, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir ce choix face à elle, aussi préféra t-elle se voiler la face et croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Elle suivit, réticente, le Prince, à quelques minutes du camp, assez loin pour que les bruits de conversations deviennent sourds et diffus.

« Je t'ai ravi à nos amis, peut-être un peu gauchement. Pardonne-moi. »

Les excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être fascinèrent la sorcière, mais ce fut surtout ce soudain tutoiement. Comme si elle était passée de fantôme errant dans le camp à soldat bien réel. Elle avait à présent l'impression d'être réellement là, grâce à un simple changement, de vous à tu. Elle gardait le regard obstinément baissé. Elle sentait les yeux sombres de Prince la toiser, tranquillement, avec la curiosité enfantine qui émanait de lui.

« Je pense que tu es venue ici par ma faute. »

Elle manqua un coup de coeur, il y eut un raté et elle toussa, manquant de s'étouffer: quoi ? Elle leva un regard furieux vers lui: elle avait bien compris ? Tout cela était sa faute à LUI ? Elle avait tellement de questions à poser, soudain, et surtout un venin à lui cracher au visage, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, d'un ton haché par sa respiration saccadé, ce fut :

« Comment ? »

Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Et pourquoi elle ? Elle avait des tonnes de questions, mais Caspian sembla soudain gêné. Il gigota un instant, balançant ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Hermione resta froide, insensible à la gêne du Prince.

« Nous avons reçut autrefois une corne de brume, pour appeler lorsque nous avions besoin d'aide. Aslan nous a promis que l'aide dont nous avions besoin viendrait grâce au son de ce cor. Nous étions en fâcheuse posture avec quelques soldats, et nous avons ... Enfin j'ai sonné le cor. Et un flash bleu, puissant et aveuglant, a inondé la vallée, et nous avons vu une forme bleutée tomber dans la forêt. Les ennemis ont cru que c'était un esprit, un fantôme, et ils se sont enfuis. Mais c'était toi. Trompillon pensait que tu nous tendait un piège, que tu étais une acolyte de la Sorcière, mais pour moi tu es l'aide de Aslan ; la preuve, il t'a dit que nous avions besoin de toi ! »

Comme si cette explication pouvait lui suffire ! Elle poussa un grognement méprisant, et reçut un regard étonné et blessé du Prince.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé : tu as quitté ton monde, celui de Peter, Lucy, Edmund et Suzanne, tu as du quitter ceux que tu aimais pour rejoindre une aventure totalement ... Totalement folle. Je m'en veux un peu. »  
« Tu as bien raison ! » déclara t-elle, durement. « Je ne suis de toute façon pas la bienvenue ici. Je ne sais pas où veut en venir votre lion doré, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai à faire. »  
« Aslan nous guidera lorsque le temps sera venu » philosopha le brun, puis avec une moue de gamin, « Pas la bienvenue ? Je t'ai fait devenir l'une des nôtres, toutes les créatures du camp te voient à présent comme leur égale.»

Il semblait si naïf ! Même Lucy semblait avoir compris, et puis l'intervention de Suzanne montrait à quel point elle en voulait à la sorcière, sans que cette dernière comprenne pourquoi.

« Suzanne ne m'aime pas » lâcha t-elle presque malgré elle.

Moment de flottement, où Caspian finit par comprendre et il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux, de beaux yeux perçants, et sombres, comme des pierres précieuses, ces yeux là étaient cernés, et sa peau mate était un peu pâle. Ses joues étaient émaciées et il portait un début de barbe. Hermione haussa les épaules, comme si cela ne la touchait pas, mais elle se sentait blessée d'être ainsi rejetée par la demoiselle brune sans savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal.

« Hé bien ... » Caspian avait un air gêné, et ... Oui, il rougissait ! Hermione écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant ce qu'il avait à dire, peut-être allait-il lui donner l'explication qu'elle attendait quant à la nature de cette colère qu'avait Suzanne contre elle ? « Suzanne ... Elle est jalouse de toi.»

Et il lâchait ça, comme ça ?! Son regard se posa avidement sur le visage du Prince, et cette fois ce fut à lui de détourner pudiquement les yeux, tout en continuant sur sa lancée.

« Elle pense que tu veux me voler à elle. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, gêné comme pas possible, et Hermione faillit éclater de rire tellement c'était ridicule, mais il avait l'air sérieux, et elle resta clouée sur place ; pour un peu, la mâchoire lui en serait tombée.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pense t-elle ça ?! » s'écria t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé la fonction de ses poumons et sa respiration.  
« Elle est jalouse. Je ne saurais comprendre cela. » Il semblait sincère.  
« Elle n'a pas à se faire de soucis ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un ! »

Le visage de Ron lui parvint, et soudain, elle se sentit affreusement seule : elle était là depuis peu, et lui et Harry étaient totalement sortis de sa tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment ? Elle sentit des larmes amères monter à ses yeux, tandis que sa respiration se coupait ; une grande tristesse l'envahissait. Caspian dut le voir, car elle put le voir dans son champ de vision brouillé par les larmes gigoter puis s'approcher, pour poser maladroitement sa main sur son épaule. Quel réconfort ! Digne de Ron ! Ce geste, pourtant amical, lui rappelait Ron, et cela n'en était que plus douloureux encore.

« Ne pleure pas ! » geignit Caspian, en proie à une panique notable dans sa voix.

C'était bien un garçon, incapable de réagir quand une fille pleurait. Hermione se leva, pour s'en aller avant de sangloter, mais Caspian sembla soudain prendre en note que son geste était déplacé, et il la pressa soudaine contre lui. Cette chaleur et ce mouvement, surprenant, la laissèrent un instant silencieuse, puis elle laissa libre cous à ses pleurs. Elle cria le nom de Harry, de Ron, entrecoupés de sanglots violents, qui finirent par s'espacèrent. Elle s'était calmée, mais profita quelques instants de cette chaleur humaine.

« Et tu as osé me dire que je n'avais pas de raison d'être jalouse ?! »

Hermione leva ses yeux encore embués, mais reconnut la voix hargneuse de Suzanne. Elle essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte de Caspian, comme pour prouver à la brune qu'elle se trompait, mais Caspian ne déserra pas les bras. Elle sentit contre elle le coeur battant à tout rompre du prince, mais c'est d'une voix calme qu'il répliqua :

« Suzanne. Hermione est arrivée comme toi à Narnia, mais elle, elle est arrivée seule, sans deux frères et une soeur comme repères, et surtout sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle a été déstabilisée, et je l'ai juste réconfortée. »  
« Menteur ! »

Son hurlement résonna aux oreilles de Hermione, comme une accusation pernicieuse, et elle sentit le remord et la culpabilité lui tordre le ventre.

« Suzanne ! »

Gros silence ; chacun était aussi étonné que les deux autres de cette intervention surprenante d' Hermione. Elle en était la première étonnée, mais c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle s'écria :

« Tu te trompes totalement. Caspian m'a bel et bien réconforté. C'est bien le premier contact un peu amical que je trouves ici ! » cria t-elle presque, et bien qu'elle se sentit injuste envers Lucy et Peter, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas tord. C'était une accusation directe à la brunette, qui recula d'un pas, mécontente. « Imagine un instant la situation dans laquelle je suis ! Seule dans un monde dont je ne connais rien, incapable de me défendre avec ma magie car je n'ai plus de baguette, car elle a été volée par une folle livide, et un lion doré me commande de lui obéir, et me dit qu'il a besoin de moi. Je suis seule, ici ! Et je suis apparemment la cible favorite d'une brune désagréable : toi ! Alors ne vient pas traiter la seule personne à se montrer humaine avec moi de menteur ! Je te l'interdis ! »

Elle inspira, bombant sa poitrine fièrement, bien qu'elle soit de nouveau au bord des larmes, inspira de nouveau pour faire passer cette nouvelle envie de pleurer - elle n'aurait pas cru avoir encore la moindre goutte d'humidité dans le corps ! - et leur tournant le dos, elle s'enfuit, entendant Caspian crier son prénom. Allait-il la retenir ? Non, elle ne sentit aucune main sur son épaule. Elle était avide de sentir de nouveau un contact contre elle, un contact amical, humain. Mais elle se retrouva au milieu des arbres, perdue, furieuse et triste.

Tristement seule.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione se retrouvait seule, entre les arbres. Elle avait presque espéré que Caspian la suivrait, pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, mais non. Il devait être en train de se rabibocher avec Suzanne.

* Tant mieux pour eux ! * pensa t-elle amèrement, en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Mais cela ne remplissait pas son coeur qui était aussi vide qu'une outre trouée. Elle soupira, et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, incapable de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Et franchement, elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle, dans sa maison, avec ses parents, de se mettre sous la couette, et de dormir pendant longtemps, roulée en boule avec Pattenrond dans les bras ; ou d'être au Chaudron Baveur, à boire une Bièrraubeurre avec Ron et Harry, Ginny et les Jumeaux. Mais rien n'arrivait, elle savait que quand elle rouvrirait les yeux, elle serait toujours assise dans de la mousse verte, si verte qu'elle en était presque phosphorescente. Elle expira fortement, manquant de tousser, et rouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit sourd de pas sur la mousse, ou sur un tapis de feuilles.

Elle fit une masse blonde arriver près d'elle, et elle baissa les yeux, presque déçue de voir Peter. A qui s'était-elle attendu ? Caspian ? Suzanne, venue se venger ? Elle ne savait pas. Peter resta debout devant elle, à la regarder franchement, à la manière de Caspian, et cela la mit mal à l'aise.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta t-il, d'une voix calme.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle avait les yeux rougis, et Peter l'avait bien remarqué. Il aurait sûrement voulu se montrer gentil, mais quand il s'assit à côté d'Hermione pour la prendre par les épaules, dans un mouvement typiquement masculin, elle se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore. Elle ne bougea pas, et Peter finit par s'écarter, en la sentant si tendue. Elle était contente qu'il se tienne silencieux, mais il gigotait lui aussi. Ils étaient tous hyperactifs, ou quoi ? Toujours besoin de bouger.

« J'ai vu Suzanne aller vers vous, tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, le nez en l'air, en essayant de garder son calme. Voilà sa colère qui remontait, mais Peter ne lui avait rien fait. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à lui crier dessus injustement, juste pour calmer ses nerfs. Même si ça la démangeait fort. Elle se sentait déjà bien assez coupable.

« Je vois » mentit Peter, d'un air convaincant ce à quoi elle lui fut reconnaissante. Elle se leva finalement, et ils partirent en silence vers le camp ; en chemin, ils croisèrent Suzanne et Caspian, assis dans un coin sous un arbre. Hermione les évita du regard et les ignora, elle vit le regard de Peter, troublé, se perdre sur eux trois, mais il ne dit rien. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Lucy et Trompillon étaient en pleine conversation, conversation qu'ils interrompirent en les voyant arriver. Le visage de Lucy se fendit d'un sourire resplendissant, auquel Hermione ne put que répondre d'un sourire. Trompillon garda son air dubitatif et morne.

« Laka nous a dit qu'il avait vu des troupes se diriger vers le Nord. » informa le nain roux. Peter hocha la tête et Lucy fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir.

« Ma soeur s'est montrée méchante avec toi ? Elle et Caspian étaient amoureux, mais maintenant, plus rien ne va. Mais tu n'es pas fautive. »

Cette petite était étonnamment intelligente ; Hermione lui lança un regard scrutateur, puis se mit à rire tout bas.

« Nous allons devoir déménager de prairie, pour suivre les troupes de la Sorcière Blanche. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle manigance. Elle me fait un peu peur, j'aimerais que Aslan soit avec nous. »  
« Justement : qui est Aslan pour vous ? »

Peter la regarda, et elle eut l'impression d'être vu par un lecteur de rayons X ; c'était comme si il la jaugeait, pour voir si elle était prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était peut-être le cas. Il dut penser qu'elle était prête, car il finit par lui expliquer, après avoir échangé un regard furtif avec sa jeune soeur.

« Il est le fondateur de Narnia. Dire qu'il est un Dieu serait un euphémisme. Il est le Tout. Il sait Tout. Il est le Grand Lion. Il est le plus puissant, il est le Créateur.»

Hermione n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée : ainsi donc, ce gros matou doré était un Dieu ? Incroyable.

« Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu donnes comme Sorcière ! » s'écria Lucy. « Allons voir Grand-mère Serra, peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, c'était toujours mieux que de rester assise, non ? Elle suivit la petite fille, à travers le camp. Elle observa curieusement deux gryffons allongés au soleil, ainsi que trois centaures - deux hommes et une femme - en pleine discussion animée. Elle vit également passer des créatures étranges : des sortes de nain qui avait un bec crochu à la place du nez. Mais Lucy ne s'étonnait de rien, comparée à Hermione, et la conduisait toujours aussi vivement vers Grand-mère Serra. La vieille dame se révéla être une naine, aussi barbue que ses compères masculins. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, brunes, aussi noires que le ciel de nuit, étaient tressés et cela devait donner un aspect joli - joli pour les autres nains. Elle était d'un certain âge, car son visage était buriné et couvert de rides. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura de force et de sagesse impressionnante.

« Serra ! »  
« Ma petite Lucy ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » questionna la naine en fixant Hermione, qui sautilla sur un pied, mal à l'aise.  
« Peux-tu aider Hermione à fabriquer une baguette magique ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Serra d'un ton bourru, puis voyant l'air blessé des deux jeunes filles, elle se reprit, plus doucement : « Mais je peux l'aider autrement. »

Elle s'avança à petites enjambées déterminées, et prit de manière brusque la main droite de Hermione, et c'était comme si elle lui brûlait la peau avec son regard perçant, comme si elle voulait lire les lignes de sa main. Puis, la naine l'amena jusque dans sa tente, aménagée en forge, et sans prévenir, mit la main de la sorcière dans une cheminée au feu d'une jolie couleur verte émeraude. Hermione poussa un cri, puis hoqueta en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir, jusqu'au coeur. Elle n'avait pas mal, et ce que murmura la naine - apparemment en langage nain - ne fit qu'accroître sa sensation de bien être. Comme si un barrage douloureux avait cédé pour donner à sa rivière la place qu'elle méritait. Serra lâcha la main d'Hermione.

« Tu es une sorcière spéciale. Aslan l'a bien démontré, en faisant remarquer que nous avions besoin de toi. J'ai développé en toi un pouvoir plus puissant : la confiance en toi. Ta magie est à présent dans toutes tes veines, dans toute ton âme ; ta baguette qui te servait de catalyseur de puissance n'est plus nécessaire : ta main, tes doigts peuvent servir de réceptacle et d'origine à ta magie. Tu peux lancer des sorts sans ta baguette » résuma la naine.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être droguée : c'était si bon, de se sentir aussi puissante ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de remercier la naine : des cris et des bruits les firent sortir de la tente, où Lucy les avait suivit. Toutes trois firent face à la place au centre du camp : tout le monde courait dans tout les sens. Peter arriva vers elles, l'air furieux, l'épée au poing.

« Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Hermione avança d'un air résolu, et sous l'effet de sa magie débridée, elle eut un sourire féroce face à Peter, qui s'arrêta, étonné. Hermione courut à ses côtés vers le Nord, où un véritable champ de bataille avait transformé le campement en ruines. Les tentes étaient en lambeaux, parfois mises à feu. Elle ordonna à Peter de faire en sorte que les Narniens battent en retrait, pour que le groupe d'en face forme un groupe compact. Peter l'observa, hésitant, et Hermione répéta son ordre lorsque Caspian arriva vers eux, tenant son épaule dans sa main ensanglantée, désarmé.

Caspian hocha la tête. Il lui faisait confiance, d'où cette foi en elle lui venait ? A cause d'Aslan ? Elle ne savait pas, mais ce jeune homme faisait grimper en elle cette sensation de puissance. Le fait qu'il obéisse à ses ordres, qu'il le fasse parce qu'il voulait croire en elle, fit jaillir de son corps une douce lumière bleutée.

Les Narniens émirent un « Oh » étonné. La lumière qui émanait d'Hermione était magnifique, d'un bleu aux mille reflets, argentés, dorés, azur ou bleu marine. Puis, lorsque les siens furent à l'abri derirère un rempart vivant de soldats, elle s'avança à travers les lignes amies et se planta devant les ennemis, qui s'apprêtaient à charger, elle les vit qui exultaient, pensant qu'ils avaient gagné.

« Allez vous en. » déclara Hermione, et tout ne fut plus que silence, devant sa voix grave et mélodieuse.

Tout en elle respirait la magie, elle était auréolée de sa lumière, et l'air vibrait autour d'elle. Ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage sur lequel un air calme était peint. Mais au lieu de saisir leur chance, les êtres cruels d'en face grognèrent et se mirent à ruer vers eux. Tout se passa rapidement.

Hermione leva la main, et la lumière devient flash bleu et aveuglant.

Lorsque chacun rouvrit les yeux, leurs ennemis étaient changés en pierre. Edmund se rua vers Hermione et se mit face à elle, et son visage exprimait la reconnaissance, la méfiance et la colère. Suzanne se jeta sur l'idée que son frère avait en tête.

« Elle a les même pouvoirs que la sorcière blanche ! Elle change les êtres en pierre ! »

Hermione sentit tous les regards sur elle, mais elle continuait de ressentir en elle comme une présence. Comme si sa magie était vivante, et qu'elle bouillonnait lentement dans ses veines. Elle se tourna vers eux, et avant qu'aucun ait pu renchérir :

« Je suis de votre côté, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose que je sois l'égale de la Sorcière, si je dois la combattre ? »

Edmund baissa la tête, et Lucy vint pour prendre la main de Hermione, mais ce fut Caspian qui encore une fois se révéla celui qui avait confiance en elle, car il toisa froidement Suzanne et rétorqua :

« Aslan saurait si elle n'était pas de notre côté, il a réclamé son aide. Cessez donc de voir en elle une ennemie. Suzanne, je ne te pensais pas ainsi. Tu me déçois beaucoup. »

Hermione, comme droguée, sentit son visage sourire. Elle était comme Caspian : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses traits exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, et voir Suzanne baisser la tête, honteuse, elle en ressentit une grande joie. C'était peut-être méchant de se réjouir, mais Suzanne l'avait mérité. Elle s'était comportée si odieusement ! Hermione se détourna, et fit quelques pas, avant de sentir cette vie en elle se dissoudre lentement. Puis, la sensation de vide grandit, et elle n'eut plus la force de se tenir debout. Elle chuta, ses jambes ne la portant plus, et avant de toucher le sol, elle s'était évanouie.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, elle avait comme une forge dans le crâne, c'était tellement douloureux ! Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, et elle entrouvrit le regard. Elle se sentait très faible, quel contraste avec le moment où elle s'était sentie toute-puissante ! On lui présenta un bol, elle ne sentait rien et avala le contenu qui se révéla infect, elle toussa dans l'espoir de le recracher mais on lui fit avaler de force. Malgré le goût désagréable, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, et trouva le courage de se redresser sur son lit de camp.

Lucy était là, Suzanne aussi, qui réparait des flèches. Nulle trace des garçons. Lucy eut un sourire timide.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix pâteuse, elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la glu dans la bouche, qui ralentissait sa voix, et il semblait que son sang se soit changé en colle, car ses mouvements étaient très lents, précautionneux.

« Tu t'es évanouie après avoir utilisé ta magie. Serra nous a tranquillisés : c'est normal, car ton corps n'est pas habitué à brûler ton énergie à utiliser ta magie de cette sorte. Tu t'y habitueras rapidement. » dit Suzanne, sans détourner les yeux de sa flèche dont elle remettait les plumes au bout. Hermione soupira, mais elle se sentait mieux grâce au brouet qu'on lui avait fait boire. Elle se leva, vacilla un instant, puis se tint bien plantée sur ses deux pieds.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa magie avait pris le dessus, et les barrières morales avaient éclatées : finit la timidité, l'hypocrisie des sens. Elle avait montré sa puissance, sans fierté ni supériorité ; elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Elle avait sourit face à aux paroles de Caspian à Suzanne, parce que la voir ainsi rabaissée l'avait rendue heureuse. Alors qu'en temps normal, l'éthique morale retiendrait quelqu'un, là, sa magie l'avait laissée exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Un peu plus, et elle aurait crié qu'elle les aimait tous ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser chevaucher ainsi par sa magie ? Elle avait senti cette force, cette puissance en elle. A ce souvenir, elle se sentit étrange, ce n'était pas exactement comme quand on se sentait mal. Elle sortit de la tente sans un regard en arrière, et marcha dans le camp sans but précis. Elle avait encore mal, dans sa tête, mais c'était différent de quand elle s'était levée.

Habillée d'une chemise et d'un pantalon d'homme, elle vit un peu de sang sur sa chemise, et fronça les sourcils. Elle se mordit la lèvres, et se rua dans sa tente de nouveau.

« Je me suis blessée, durant ma chute, ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Suzanne et Lucy secouèrent la tête, et Hermione leur demanda aimablement de sortir. Et bien entendu, un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul : elle avait ses règles. **(1)** Elle ne pensait plus du tout à son cycle menstruel ! Qui y aurait pensé, par ici ? Elle se voyait mal aller demander une serviette hygiénique à Lucy ou à Suzanne. Elle devrait se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. Elle soupira, certaine d'être victime d'une malédiction. Forcément, ça lui arrivait maintenant, hein ! Une fois changée, habillée et le sang lavé, elle fut un peu plus à l'aise. A la place de tampons, elle avait juste mit un bout de tissu absorbant, en attendant d'avoir mieux.

« Tu pourrais faire apparaître quelque chose de mieux que ce bout de chiffons. »

Hermione sursauta et se tourna, certaine de voir un intrus dans sa tente. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, et dut s'avouer que la voix ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle connaissait. Avait-elle rêvé ? Peut-être une hallucination sonore, dû à son manque d'énergie et à sa chute, ou alors ..

« Ou alors tu entends vraiment une voix ? »

Le ton était ironique. Hermione écarquilla les yeux : était-elle devenu schyzophrène ? Quand elle entendit un rire intérieur, elle crut qu'elle devenait folle. La voix à l'intérieur cessa de rire, et elle se sentit beaucoup plus mal à l'aise.

« L'idée ne t'est jamais venue que ta magie pouvait se manifester sous diverses formes ? Je suis en toi, je suis la voix de ta magie intérieure. Je connais tout de toi, car je vis avec toi depuis ta naissance. Lorsque Serra m'a libérée de cet étau qui te liait à ta baguette, j'ai pu me manifester à toi. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à trop utiliser ta magie, tu m'en vois navrée. »  
« N'importe quoi ! »

* Voilà que je parle toute seule ! * songea t-elle, effrayée. Elle devenait folle, c'était sûr et certain !

« Mais non, tu n'es pas folle ! Certains entendent bien la voix de leur conscience. Toi, tu entends la voix de la magie qui es en toi, en quoi cela est-il si difficile à accepter ? »  
« Tais-toi ! »

La voix cessa, et Hermione se leva, en essayant de se convaincre d'avoir rêvé. C'était ça ou la case folle. Elle sortit, mal à l'aise et peu sûre d'elle. Elle esquiva Peter qui lui faisait signe, et Lucy qui était assise près d'un feu à discuter avec Trompillon. La seule personne qu'elle désirait voir, c'était Caspian. Elle s'arrêta devant la tente royale, et elle surprit une bribe de conversation, les voix appartenaient à Caspian, et à Edmund de toute évidence.

« C'est faux ! » s'écria Caspian, dans ce qui semblait une froide colère. Hermione n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Edmund.  
« Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que la Sorcière Blanche, Suzanne a raison sur ce point. Aslan a besoin d'elle, mais la Sorcière va essayer de mettre cette fille sous sa coupe, de l'avoir avec elle. Et si elle ne peut l'avoir, elle fera en sorte que personne ne l'ait. Caspian, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce dont cette vipère pâle est capable ! »  
« Je ne la laisserais pas faire du mal à Hermione. »

Cette déclaration, dites d'un ton froid et implacable, réchauffa le coeur d'Hermione. Elle serait protégée, alors ? Cela l'encouragea, et elle se racla la gorge. Mouvements de tissus et étoffes qui bouge. La tente s'ouvrit. Edmund cligna des yeux en la voyant, puis silencieux, sortit de la tente pendant qu'elle rentrait. Elle se retrouva face à un Prince, assis dans un siège de bois, l'air fatigué. Il fit l'effort de lui sourire, et elle le lui rendit.

« Je vous dérange ? »  
« Non, notre discussion était close, de toute façon. Puis-je quelque chose pour vous ? »

Leur ton était redevenu formel. Lorsqu'ils avaient été dans la forêt, ils s'étaient tutoyés. Mais là, l'atmosphère était lourde. Pesante. Mais en voyant le sourire éclairer le visage de Caspian, Hermione se sentit plus à l'aise. Mieux.

« Je ... J'aurais voulu vous parler de quelque chose. »

Son ton du être sérieux, car le sourire de Caspian se figea, et disparu. Froncement de sourcils ; des rides apparurent sur son front et sa barbe qui devenait assez fournie eut un mouvement lorsqu'il grimaça un peu, faisant apparaître également des fossettes sur ses joues et son menton. Hermione approcha d'un pas, tremblant à l'idée de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Il l'encouragea d'un hochement de la tête.

« Tout à l'heure, j'étais seule dans ma tente et ... »

Elle inspira. Il allait la prendre pour une folle ...

« Garde cela pour toi ! »

Elle sursauta. Sa voix intérieure, de nouveau ?! Regard furtif au prince : il semblait attendre, il n'avait donc rien entendu. Vu qu'lele ne semblait pas continuer, il fit un geste de la main.

« Et quoi ? »  
« Rien, ce n'est pas important. »

Hermione lui tourna le dos et sortit avec l'impression de fuir le regard brûlant de Caspian. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Non, ce n'était pas à cause de la voix ! Elle n'était pas un mouton incapable de penser ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une folle, voilà tout. Et pourtant, quand elle sentit cette voix, comme une présence en elle, et qu'elle entendit un rire semblable à des clochettes d'argent à ses oreilles, elle ne fut plus sûre de rien.

**(1) : alors oui ! On peut avoir ses règles. Après tout, ce genre de choses embêtante n'arrive jamais, alors que c'est commun ! J'avais envie d'être embêtante avec Hermione, pardon pour ce coup là.**


	8. Chapter 7

Elle était couchée sur son lit. Les respirations lentes de Lucy et Suzanne, à ses côtés, étaient calmes : elles étaient profondément endormies. Hermione se releva et sortit de la tente. La voix ne s'était plus faite entendre, mais Hermione, pour être franche avec elle-même, devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Caspian, de peur qu'il ne la croit folle mais aussi par ce que la voix lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus été maîtresse de rien.

* La voix de ma magie ? Mon oeil ! *

Elle avait déjà une hypothèse, mais elle était si dérangeante qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne cessait de tourner et de retourner des pensées qui devenaient plus sombres les unes que les autres. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait traversé le camp quasi désert ; quelques gardes qui faisaient leur tour l'avaient aperçu, mais ils n'avaient rien dit, et c'était tant mieux pour eux. Elle ressentait une colère qui n'était pas la sienne, elle ne comprenait pas.

* Voilà ce que Harry devait ressentir quand il partageait les sentiments de Voldemort ... *

Cette idée fit ricochet, et amena la pensée dérangeante : et si ce n'était pas une voix intérieure, mais extérieure ? Imposée à elle, pour lui faire croire des choses, et pour l'amener à trahir les Narniens ? Si elle pensait que cette voix était la sienne, pourquoi se méfier, alors ? Elle eut un frisson : avait-elle été envahie ? Elle se faisait l'effet d'un gigantesque château envahi par un Cheval de Troie. Mais cette voix, connaissait-elle réellement tout d'elle ? Pouvait-elle lire, voir, entendre ses pensées ?

Hermione, dans un réflexe purement enfantin, se boucha les oreilles, avant de remarquer que ce n'était pas SES oreilles qui permettraient à la voix de l'entendre penser. Elle avait peur. Mille fois plus peur qu'auparavant : car qui savait quels instincts se cachaient en elle, prêts à se réveiller sous l'impulsion de la voix ? Elle n'était qu'une marionnette ...

Non ! Elle devait se ressaisir ! Si cette voix n'était pas la sienne, elle pouvait fort bien la combattre ! Et l'enlever de sa tête ! Elle n'était pas folle ! Et elle allait aller en parler à Caspian, tout de suite : il fallait qu'on la protège. Mais pas d'un ennemi commun : il fallait qu'on la protège d'elle-même. Et c'était un ennemi bien plus redoutable. Elle essaya de faire du bruit, au pas de la prote de la tente de Caspian, mais il ne se réveilla pas, ou alors il n'entendit rien. Hermione vit une ombre se rapprocher, et elle pénétra dans la tente sans autorisation : sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être un instinct de survie d'élève de Poudlard, voir cette ombre s'approcher, et ce sentiment de honte mêlée à l'adrénaline d'une chose qu'elle ne devrait pas faire, tout cela l'avait poussée à entrer, sans attendre, plutôt que de se faire prendre. Elle se retourna, et vit Caspian, endormi sur sa table. Il avait un air adorable, entre l'enfant et l'homme. Ses cheveux entremêlés, ses traits détendus, sa main tenant encore une plume. Hermione observa le parchemin qui montrait les vallées de Narnia ; une croix rouge était entourée un peu plus loin, sur une montagne rocheuse.

Nouveau excès de colère. Elle se retint difficilement de se jeter au visage de Caspian, pour le griffer et le mordre. Elle dut combattre cette envie, qui l'envahissait, irrépressiblement. Elle tomba à genoux, les mains sur son ventre qui bouillonnait de cette haine qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle fit tomber quelque chose, mais tout autour, l'extérieur n'était plus : elle n'entendait plus. Elle était sourde à tout, sauf au sentiment diffus que la voix en elle contractait. C'était comme un piège : était-elle venue ici de son propre chef ? Ou avait-elle été poussée par la voix à venir ici ?

« Tue le ! TUE LE ! »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait se briser en deux, en ressentant au plus profond d'elle cet ordre, comme si on avait enfoncé en elle un fer rougi. Elle poussa un cri, ou alors elle ne le poussa pas : elle n'entendait rien, et avait fermé les yeux, contractée sous la douleur. Et cet ordre qui se répétait en elle, toujours plus fort, plus vicieux.

« Il est ton ennemi, il te tuera ! Tu es une sorcière, il sait que tu es plus puissante qu'eux tous ! Il te tuera, tue-le avant que ce ne soit toi qui y passe ! Tue le, tue le ! TUE LE ! »

Hermione était allongée, la respiration coupée, quand tout s'échappa d'elle. C'était comme si on lui tirait la tête de sous l'eau, et qu'elle inspirait fort : elle toussa, cracha de l'eau à terre. Caspian mit un genou et l'observa, effaré. Elle vit la peur dans ses yeux. Elle eut un frisson dû au froid, et remarqua qu'elle était mouillée. Caspian l'aida à se redresser et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Au contact des couvertures de fourrure, Hermione s'enroula dedans, comme une enfant. Caspian continuait de l'observer, médusé, sans savoir que dire. Il se tourna et dit quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas ; elle vit rapidement un garde partir, mais elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle fit l'effort de répondre aux questions muettes de Caspian.

« Il y a quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose de fort, qui veut me faire croire que ce qu'il dit vient de moi, mais c'est faux. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ... Cette voix me disait de vous tuer ... »

Elle se sentait mieux, en voyant le regard vacillant de Caspian, elle voyait toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux, et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il souriait, tendu, mais il souriait !

« Tu as réussi à vaincre cette voix non ? Tu ne m'as pas tué. Certes, je t'y ai aidé en te jetant un seau d'eau glacé au visage ... Excuse moi pour çà, d'ailleurs ... Ecoute, tu es glacée, exténuée. Reste avec moi, tu ne craindras plus rien. »  
« Mais, si cette voix reviens, me dit de vous tuer ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. Et je veux garder un oeil sur toi, en toute franchise. Je ne souhaiterait pas que l'ennemi t'amène à eux.»  
« Caspian ... Que se passe t-il ? »

Dans sa voix, on sentait tout le désarroi qu'elle ressentait, et Caspian s'approcha d'elle, hésitant, puis la serra contre lui. Il y avait de nouveau ce sentiment de rapprochement, d'intimité douce. Elle avait essayé de le tuer, tout de même ! se morigéna t-elle. Non, elle avait été forcée d'essayer de le faire, ce n'était pas sa volonté. Cette correction mentale effectuée, elle se laissa aller à se blottir dans les bas du Prince.

« Je pense que la Sorcière Blanche veut t'amener à nous trahir. Veut t'amener à croire que nous sommes tes ennemis, et qu'il n'y a que elle qui puisse t'aider. Mais c'est faux : Hermione, moi ainsi que tout le camp, nous seront là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin, tu es des nôtres à présent. Allons nous coucher, cela vaut mieux »

Caspian prépara un lit de camp, et ils s'allongèrent, mais aucun des deux n'arrivait à dormir. Au dehors, la pluie fine qui tombait, devint rapidement averse puis orage. Finalement, durant le coeur noir de la nuit, Hermione se leva et s'approcha du lit du Prince. Comme une enfant qui a peur du noir. Caspian entrouvrit ses bras et ses couvertures, et l'accueillit doucement contre lui. Une fois blottit dans les bras, sous les fourrures, Hermione ferma les yeux. A peine avait-elle posé la tête sur un cousin qu'elle était endormie. Caspian, lui se contenta de rester éveillé. Suzanne allait en faire tout un plat, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher : cette fille avait le don d'être si fragile et si forte ... Il avait envie de la protéger. Que ça soit par l'épée, ou par une étreinte. Il la serra davantage contre lui, appréciant sa présence. Auréolé du parfum suave d'Hermione, il finit par s'endormir aussi.


	9. Chapter 8

Un rayon de soleil vint effleurer ses cils ; comme une sensation de chatouille, à la fois agréable et dérangeante. Elle battit des paupières, et durant un instant elle se crut retournée chez elle : l'incroyable sensation de bien être, blottie au creux des bras d'un homme. Le Terrier, Ron ? Harry ? Elle se retourna pour ne pas le réveiller, et leva les yeux vers le visage du Prince, profondément endormi. Elle se figea, puis se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se soutira à la pression des bras de Caspian, et le regarda dormir, un peu adoucit par la vision de cet être adorable, aux traits emplis d'une grande douceur, mêlée à ce charisme qu'ont les vrais rois. Elle s'offrit un sourire, remit correctement la couverture sur lui - * Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être Molly ! * - et sortit de la tente, les cheveux en pagaille et ses vêtements froissés. Mais elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis bien longtemps. Elle se sentait totalement réveillée, et pleinement confiante : que la Sorcière vienne s'y frotter si elle osait !

Elle alla chercher à manger dans le garde-nourriture. Elle croisa Serra, qui l'observa de ses petits yeux perçants, et Hermione rougit, avec la sensation que la naine arrivait à lire en elle.

« Vous avez bien dormi, petite ? »

Hermione se trouva un instant assez amusée qu'une naine la surnomme Petite, mais elle avait affaire à une dame au caractère fort, et elle haussa les épaules, détournant le regard, les joues empourprées.

« Ca a été, merci. »  
« J'imagine que tenter d'assassiner le Prince, ca fatigue.»

Hermione sursauta et abaissa le visage vers Serra, qui lui fit un sourire sans joie, de sous sa barbe tressée.

« Vous devriez faire attention : le Prince vous a faites Narnienne, mais certains d'entre nous ne sont pas vos amis. »  
« Et vous, Serra ? » risqua Hermione, mais la naine eut un grognement rauque, comme si elle avait expulsé tout l'air de ses poumons par le nez, et elle s'en alla sans répondre. Hermione resta un instant immobile, puis haussa les épaules : qu'y pouvait-elle ? Expliquer à tous ce qui s'était passé hier soir ne ferait qu'embrouiller tout le monde. Si on avait des comptes à lui rendre, qu'on vienne la voir. Elle était sûre que Suzanne viendrait. Les autres Pevensie aussi. Elle prit un bout de pain et deux pommes, ainsi qu'un verre de cidre, et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir autour d'un feu à moitié éteint. Beaucoup de petits feus étaient éparpillés dans le camp, pour chauffer les gardes. Un centaure était là, debout sur ses quatre membres. Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione : il était jeune, sa robe et ses poils - cheveux, sourcils ... - étaient blancs, d'un joli blanc pur. Tandis que d'autres créatures s'éloignaient en voyant Hermione s'asseoir là, lui ne bougea pas.

« Bonjour ! » claironna t-il d'une voix chantante. Hermione lui fit un sourire, et lui tendit une pomme qu'il accepta, s'approchant lentement d'elle.  
« Je fais fuir tout le monde » remarqua doucement Hermione.  
« Ils restent méfiants. Nous, les Narniens, avons tellement été victimes d'êtres humains comme vous ...Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'être méfiant à votre égard. Au fait, je suis Laka, le chef de la garde des Centaures. »

Il avait une conversation agréable, et ses intonations étaient douces. Hermione se présenta, et Laka sourit. Il ne cessait de piaffer, impatient apparemment. Sa longue queue blanche claqua dans l'air, et Hermione regarda ses crins qui ressemblaient à de l'argent liquide et fluide. Elle se leva quand ils eurent fini de manger leurs pommes.

« Puis-je vous montrer quelque chose ? Je vous prierai de monter sur mon dos. »  
« Dans mon monde, il y a des Centaures, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'accepteraient pas qu'un humain monte sur leur dos. Question de principe. La fierté, tout ça. »  
« C'est idiot. Ici, nous ne sommes pas à ce point superficiels, mais il est vrai que ma race comporte des individus qui se sentent supérieurs à vous : nous sommes plus rapides, plus forts ... Trêve de bavardages inutiles : montez donc. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et monta sur le dos de Laka. Elle sentait ses muscles se crisper sous ses cuisses. Des muscles si puissants ! Elle était à cru, sur un centaure, et il y avait quelque d'excitant dans la sensation de liberté qui s'empara d'elle quand il se mit à trotter, lui intima de s'attacher à la lanière de cuir qu'il avait autour du torse, et se mit à galoper à travers le camp.

Elle avait les cheveux qui flottaient au vent, et l'air glacé lui fouettait le visage, le rougissant. Mais elle se sentait extrêmement bien, malgré ses fesses qui n'étaient pas habituées à montrer sur le dos d'un centaure. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, elle crut qu'elle ne serait plus capable de marcher. Elle crispa les mâchoires, et sourit en entendant le rire léger de Laka.

« On s'habitue vite. Tu vas devoir, de toute façon : nous voyageons à cheval, enfin toi et les Rois, Reines et le Prince voyagent sur des Centaures. »  
« Mais vous avez un haut grade, vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ? »

Rire chevalin, comme un hennissement. Il secoua ses longs cheveux blancs, et planta des yeux de glace, entre le bleu et le gris, dans ceux d'Hermione, qui sourit face à cet air franc et bon enfant.

« Détrompe-toi, je suis vieux. Certes, je suis jeune comparé à certains des miens, mais je suis le fils de l'ancien ... » Il se tut, puis reprit. « Mon père était le chef des Centaures. »  
« Je suis navrée ... »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime bien : tu es quelqu'un de spontanée. Et de très gentille. Si les autres prenaient le temps de te parler, ils verraient que tu es incapable de nous trahir et de nous faire du mal. Je sens en toi une grande bonté. »

Hermione rougit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Laka l'avait prise par la taille, et assise sur son dos, avant de se mettre à galoper rapidement. Elle se laissa de nouveau bercer par les roulements des muscles et le vent. Laka avait raison : elle avait un peu moins mal à son postérieur, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir traversé une forêt, dont de nombreux arbres avaient été abattus, ce qui donnait un aspect de terrain militaire, et de champ de mort. Hermione se laissa tomber à terre, et voulut parler, mais la main de Laka se posa sur ses lèvres, il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et il lui fit signe de s'approcher du bord de la corniche, où se finissait les sous-bois. Hermione s'approcha, timidement, et s'accroupit même, essayant de ne pas salir ses chaussures déjà passablement mises à l'épreuve. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise : des centaines, des milliers de créatures, la plupart étaient des ogres et des êtres tout aussi repoussants ; toute cette masse maléfique oeuvraient sur une sorte de catapulte. Et là-bas, sur un trône de glace éternelle, la Sorcière. Elle commandait à ces créatures. Des loups allaient et venaient, énormes, monstrueux. Hermione se recula, ne sachant que dire devant ce spectacle.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et une fois assez éloignés, elle se serra contre le centaure, qui tapota sa tête de façon affectueuse.

« Ils veulent nous attaquer. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas vu, mais je voulais te montrer et t'expliquer : Aslan est le Fondateur. La Sorcière est celle qui veut le tuer et prendre sa place en tant que Déesse de ce monde. Elle a des pouvoirs, mais ne peut rien contre Aslan. Alors elle essaye de faire appel à de vieilles lois : si un roi ou une reine est tuée, celui qui l'a tué prends sa place. Elle tente de reprendre le contrôle des terres Narniennes, et de tuer les Rois et Reines Suprêmes, dans l'espoir de monter en grade et d'avoir plus de pouvoir, toujours plus, jusqu'au jour où elle en aura assez pour tuer Aslan. »  
« Pourquoi Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
« Pour que tu t'en souviennes le moment venu. Il y a toujours des choix : le jour où tu auras le tien à faire, repense à ce que je viens de te dire. Et ensuite, fais-le, en tout état de conscience. »

C'est sur ces paroles que Hermione et Laka repartirent au camp. Ce soir là, elle resta fort longtemps autour du feu, répondant peu aux questions. Elle ne croisa pas le Prince, ni les Pevensie, mais Trompillon la surveilla toute la soirée. Personne ne lui demanda sa version des faits sur la soirée d'avant, mais elle sentait dans la tension dans l'air qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs. Elle se demanda si Serra avait dit quelque chose sur elle ; elle s'en fichait. Elle se leva et au lieu d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de Lucy ou Caspian, elle s'en garda bien, et alla se coucher. Mais le sommeil la fuyait, et quand Suzanne et Lucy vinrent se coucher, elle ne dormait pas, mais fit semblant. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu : cette scène d'apocalypse, ces créatures qui avaient du être vomis des Enfers, et leur Reine de Glace, froide et sans coeur. Elle dut s'endormir, car elle fit un cauchemar. Elle était endormie, et gémissait doucement, quand Peter et Edmund, suivis de Caspian, vinrent voir si elles dormaient. Ils observèrent Hermione qui sanglotait presque, dans un état de sommeil profond. Ils se reculèrent et retournèrent vers leur tente, sans rien commenter. Mais Caspian devinait que quelqu'un capable de pleurer ainsi, et d'avoir peur, ne pouvait pas faire de mal à ses amis. Hermione était incapable de leur faire du mal, elle était de leur côté. Il regretta de ne pouvoir la consoler de nouveau. Il rentra dans sa tente après avoir laissé Edmund et Peter, et retourna sur sa carte, travailler, la tête emplie d'angoisse quant à la Sorcière Blanche.


	10. Chapter 9

On la secoua, assez fortement pour qu'elle se redresse et manque d'assommer Suzanne. C'était elle qui s'amusait à la secouer comme un prunier ? Hermione lui lança un regard noir ; elle était de très mauvaise humeur, car elle sentait encore cette sensation diffuse du venin d'un cauchemar éprouvant, mais elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il en avait été. Elle essaya de se souvenir en s'habillant d'une veste de cuir - il faisait très froid, ce matin, si froid que l'air glacé pénétrait dans la tente à travers la toile.

« Il fait vraiment froid, ce matin. » dit-elle en arrivant au près des quatre Pevensie et du Prince, assis à l'abri d'un auvent, qui tanguait sous les rafales. Personne ne daigna lever les yeux vers elle : ils avaient tous l'air exténués.  
« C'est la Sorcière. Elle veut nous chasser de là. » expliqua Lucy en mâchonnant sans conviction un bout de pain durci.

Hermione médita sur ce point : cette femme pâle était prête à tout ! Un vent froid les glaça sur place, presque littéralement. Hermione éternua, tandis que Lucy se blottissait contre Peter. Ils se levèrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la tente de Caspian. Il leur révéla la carte sur laquelle il avait passé la nuit. Lui n'avait pas du tout dormi.

« Nous allons devoir encercler le camp ennemi si nous voulons avoir une chance de nous en sortir. Mais nous sommes en guerre, et il y aura de nombreuses pertes, je compte sur toi, Lucy, pour utiliser ton cordial en bonne conscience. »

Lucy hocha la tête. Suzanne avança d'un pas, et réprima un sourire amusé.

« On fait quoi de notre sorcière ? Elle est incapable de tirer à l'arc ou de se battre à l'épée. Et si elle s'épuise trop dès qu'elle utilise un peu de sa magie, cela ne sera guère utile. »  
« Et que proposes-tu ? » demanda Peter, froidement.  
« Qu'on l'abandonne ici, peut-être ? » renchérit Caspian.

Suzanne grimaça, et recula d'un pas, en haussant les épaules.

« Elle viendra avec nous, elle n'est pas aussi inutile que tu le dis. Elle pourras se perfectionner à l'arc et à l'épée. Mais comme le disait Aslan, une femme au combat, ce n'est pas beau. » déclara Peter, d'un ton catégorique.

On entendait le vent souffler, et un bruit de sabots. La toile de l'ouverture de la tente fut quasiment arrachée, et Laka entra, piétinant à moitié les coussins. Ses narines et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et sa peau était hérissée. Hermione se redressa et s'approcha de lui en posant amicalement une main sur son bras, mais le centaure la repoussa, avec un air de fou.

« La sorcière est là ! »

Son cri ressemblait à un hurlement perçant, voilé de larmes. Hermione le regardait, désespérée. Le centaure piaffait, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait vu le Diable, c'était sûrement le cas : un Diable blanc. Hermione serra les poings, et malgré la peur qui sourdait en elle, se rua dehors, pour regarder de tous les côtés. Elle sentit tous ses poils se hérisser et elle fit un pas de côté, évitant une énorme lance de glace qui se ficha dans la tente, il y eut peut-être des cris, mais Hermione ne les entendit pas : son regard brûlant s'était accroché aux yeux pâles de la Sorcière, qui souriait d'un air victorieux, entourée de ses loups monstrueux. L'un deux poussa un long hurlement, et Hermione le ressentit en elle.

« Dégagez ! »

Le vent se mit à tourbillonner : Hermione sentait cette énergie en elle, se dégager de son corps, comme si sa peau flambait. C'était comme si son corps émettait une tempête. Mais elle était encore trop faible : cette énergie se consuma rapidement, et elle se retrouva, pantelante, couverte de sueur, devant la Sorcière qui s'approcha tranquillement.

« Cette puissance ... C'est un piège pour les faibles de ton espèce. Vous ne voulez pas vous y abandonner entièrement, car ce serait mal. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal. Il y a juste ceux qui profitent pleinement de la puissance, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour s'en servir.»

En cet instant, Hermione se vit devenir Harry, et cette femme Voldemort. Elle était pareil au monstre qui avait tué les parents de son meilleur ami. Elle aurait voulu se ruer sur elle, la frapper. Elle ne sut pas où elle trouva l'énergie mais elle réussit à se redresser face à la sorcière. Des bruits montrèrent qu'un combat avait lieu derrière eux, et quelques minutes plus tard, Caspian, Peter, Edmund furent amenés devant la Sorcière, enchaînés dans des liens de glace, plus dure que la pierre. Lucy et Suzanne avaient été baîllonées et étaient tenues par deux minotaures, aux cornes comme des sabres. Hermione, debout contre la sorcière, la fixait, comme si sa rage brûlante pouvait faire fondre la glace qui les entourait.

« Deviens mienne, et je les épargnerais. Rennonce à cette rébellion contre moi, et je ne les tuerais pas. J'épargnerai leurs vies inutiles, si tu t'offres à moi. »  
« Que me ferez vous ? » demanda Hermione, déjà hésitante. Elle savait que, même si elle disait oui, rien ne permettait de prouver que la Sorcière épargnerait ses amis, mais au moins, il y avait une chance, tandis que si elle disait définitivement non ... La glace se tâcherait de rouge ...  
« Je vais te torturer, jusqu'à ce que tu crie grâce. A ce point culminant de la douleur, ta magie sera à son paroxysme, et je te tuerai pour la libérer et la faire mienne. »

Comme si c'était une évidence !

« Et si je refuse ? Si je me bats contre vous ? »  
« Je te ferai prisonnière, je tuerai tes amis devant toi, et tu mourras plus rapidement, sans dignité. Réfléchis bien.»

Hermione serra les machoires et secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le choix ... »

Bien sûr que si, elle l'avait ! Elle avait toujours le droit de faire des choix, mais elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir. Caspian rua, et tenta de se libérer, impuissant, mais il reçut un coup dans la joue, et il baissa le visage, tâchant la neige de son sang. Hermione, voyant le triste spectacle et la situation pire que tout, se retint de se mettre à pleurer : voilà à quoi elle était vouée ? Le futur, pour eux, était glacé ? Et le sien était de mourir ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais elle se laissa enchaîner comme une vulgaire bête, et elle reçut un coup sur la tête, le minotaure qui la tenait eut un rire méchant. Hermione s'arrêta et ignora un nouveau coup.

« Libérez les ! » réclama t-elle à la Sorcière.

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire sordide.

« Bien entendu, je n'ai qu'une parole. Fenrir ! »

Un gigantesque loup, plus gros et imposant encore que ses congénères, s'approcha : il avait la taille d'un cheval, et des crocs gros comme les mains d'Hermione. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du monstre canin : grave et rauque, comme si il avait des cailloux dans la gorge. Il bavait abondamment, ses yeux crachaient un feu de hargne.

« Maîtresse, ma Reine ? »  
« Libère les.» Puis, avec un sourire triomphant. « Et jette les tous, sans exception, dans la Gorge Rocheuse. Celle où il n'y a pas de fond. » précisa t-elle pour Hermione, avec un clin d'oeil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vulgaire et écoeurant. Hermione se débattit, cria, mais rien ne fit : on l'emmena loin de ses amis, qui eux même tentaient de se libérer.

En quelques minutes, elle ne les voyait plus. Elle se mit à sangloter, obligée de courir pour ne pas ralentir le minotaure qui la tenait. Elle arriva au camp, et on l'attacha à un piquet de fer forgé. Elle resta immobile, ne touchant ni à l'eau croupie qu'on lui servit, ni le bout de pain rassi. Elle ne répondit pas aux moqueries ni aux coups. Ses amis allaient mourir par sa faute ! Elle aurait du faire quelque chose ! Elle cacha son visage gelé et sali par le vent et la poussière, et sanglota de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'un troll passe et ne la frappe jusqu'à ce qu'ele n'émette plus aucun bruit. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle observa le feu de camp, plus loin. Des créatures d'aspect repoussant préparaient quelque chose, et elle ne tenait pas à savoir quoi. Elle ferma les yeux, en espérant presque s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller. La situation était devenue irrécupérable. Elle les avait abandonné. Elle avait voulu jouer les martyrs. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu offrir un couteau à la Sorcière et aller montrer où couper. Elle les avait tués. Elle sanglota, si bien, si fort, qu'elle s'endormit d'épuisement, les mains et les pieds bleuis, et le coeur aussi froid que son corps.


	11. Chapter 10

« Debout ! »

L'eau jetée à son visage paraissait chaude, tellement elle avait froid. Ses vêtements étaient troués car elle avait été traînée et tirée pendant tout le trajet, elle avait les genoux en sang, et était extrêmement faible. Hermione se releva péniblement, manquant de tomber ; la chaîne qui enserrait son cou l'étranglait presque, elle suffoqua un instant mais reprit sa respiration plus calmement sous le regard agressif du Minotaure. Il l'amena sans délicatesse devant la sorcière blanche, qui ne daigna même pas baisser son regard, Hermione vit qu'elle observait ce qui semblait être une carte.

« Allez l'attacher au poteau, au milieu du bûcher, car c'est ce que l'on fait, dans ton monde, non ? On brûlait les sorcières. Je me demande comment tu réussiras à résister à la douleur des langues de feu. »

Hermione eut un frisson, presque un spasme de peur. Non ! Elle aurait voulu se débattre, mais elle n'arrivait plus à rien, à peine avait-elle le courage de continuer à avancer et de respirer. Elle baissa la tête, alors qu'on la ligotait à un poteau de bois. Quand bien même l'aurait-on libérée de sa chaîne de glace qu'elle n'aurait pas été bien loin, en se sauvant. Le Minotaure dut se faire la même remarque, car il émit un rire sinistre et grinçant, tout en s'éloignant après avoir vérifié qu'il avait serré les liens si fort que Hermione en avait mal aux mains, la circulation coupée. Elle sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus lentement, sous le froid, si fort qu'elle ressentait de moins en moins la douleur. Elle faillit tomber lourdement, quand ses liens la libérèrent. Elle fut retenu par une main chaude, qui raviva sa douleur lorsqu'elle fut remise contre le poteau. Mais ses paupières closes par ses larmes gelées s'ouvrir toutes grandes quand elle entendit dans un souffle rauque :

« Ne craignez rien, nous sommes venus vous sauver. »

Un murmure si vague, qu'elle pensait rêver. De nouvelles larmes vinrent s'ajouter aux premières, larmes de soulagement : était-ce possible que Caspian soit vraiment là ? Elle ne sentait plus ses liens, juste une main qui les remplaçait, pour donner l'apparence aux créatures du camp qu'elle était toujours attachée. La chaleur, presque violente contre sa main, était une douleur sourde et pourtant, Hermione n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir à sentir qu'on la touchait. Cette chaleur se propageait en elle, comme un feu. Cela faisait mal, mais au moins, elle était en vie ! Elle avait cru y passer, que le froid aurait raison d'elle, et ca avait été presque une bonne chose en songeant à ce que la sorcière allait lui faire subir. Elle était si soulagée qu'elle ne pensait même pas à la raison de la présence de Caspian, ni à comment il était arrivé là, ni si les autres étaient avec lui. Elle se concentrait juste sur chaque prochaine respiration, douloureusement vivifiante.

Une flèche siffla, puis une deuxième. Et ce fut le chaos le plus total. Hermione voyait la neige et la glace tourbillonner. Mais elle ne fut pas longtemps à travers ce carnage. Elle se sentit volée, prise à son poteau de bois glacé, et elle fut serrée dans des bras. La chaleur, de nouveau brutale, s'empara d'elle, si fort qu'elle en poussa un gémissement, mais Caspian l'ignora, essayant de la réchauffer un peu tandis que les Narniens s'emparaient du camp.

« Tu es glacée ! De loin, tu ressemblais à une statue, j'ai bien cru que tu étais morte ... »

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix ... Hermione fut de nouveau prise dans des bras, elle était incapable de bouger, et ses mains étaient gelées. Elle n'osa pas les regarder, ni essayer de les bouger, de peur qu'ils ne se cassent comme du verre. Le camp fut rapidement vidé de la Sorcière et des autres, et la raison en était simple : Aslan. Comment avaient-ils pu penser qu'il les abandonnerait ? C'était ce que son regard sembla demander à Hermione quand ses yeux à moitié clos le virent. Il s'approcha d'elle, et souffla lentement sur elle. Une chaleur bienfaisante, douce s'insinua en elle, comme si elle était dans un bain tiède, et même si sa peau était encore rougie à cause du froid, elle se sentait totalement réveillée et bien mieux. Aslan sourit - ou elle devina que si son visage de lion avait été expressif, il aurait sourit, bien que ses grands yeux d'ambre aient une lueur désapprobatrice. Hermione frissonna, et réalisa que Caspian était à ses côtés, et venait de la déposer au sol, elle réalisa aussi qu'elle portait le manteau du prince : il avait essayé de la réchauffer par tout les moyens. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Mes enfants ... » souffla t-il, et chacun présent ressentit en lui cette fibre, qui lui disait qu'Aslan était son maître, le grand fondateur, un être si bon et si doux qu'il en devenait un dieu. Hermione ressentit un pincement en elle : elle n'était pas de ce monde. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit que les Pevensie, un peu plus loin, se tenaient à l'écart. Edmund et Peter étaient couverts de sang, Lucy était pâle et Suzanne avait une balafre sur son front.

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons sauvé celle dont nous avons besoin. Mais j'ai honte pour vous ...Honte de ceux qui ont osé ne pas croire en elle. Honte de ceux qui ont cru bon de me trahir, en croyant qu'en la vendant, nous pourrions survivre. »

Et Serra se retrouva seule, les autes s'étant écartés. Le lion s'approcha d'elle, mais la naine ne recula pas.

« J'ai cru bien faire. » déclara t-elle. « Elle a voulu tuer le Prince, et elle serait des notres ? Tous le monde l'a entendue hurler : Tue le, l'autre soir, dans la tente du Prince. Elle n'est pas des notres. Le Roi suprême et les autres encore, oui, mais elle, non. »

Son ton était catégorique, et Hermione se demanda soudain si sa soudaine magie accumulée pour être possible sans baguette, ce n'était pas un piège de Serra et la sorcière. La naine finit par ciller et baisser les yeux devant le regard constant et profond du lion.

« Laisse moi te dire une chose, mon enfant : cette fille est celle qui nous sauvera tous. Et, par ta faute, tu as faillit faire échouer le plan qui visait à nous voir survivre. Vit avec cela sur ta conscience. Ce sera ton expiation. »

La naine écarquilla les yeux, et Aslan se détourna d'elle, pour avancer vers Hermione de nouveau ; il frotta sa joue du bout de son museau, et son contact était si doux, si chaud, c'était comme toucher le bonheur rendu physique, comme si Aslan n'était que des atomes de bonheur, elle ressentait cette douceur en elle, profondément, et d'un geste instinctif, elle serra la main de Caspian dans la sienne, en espérant lui faire partager ce qu'elle ressentait. Le lion se tourna vers Caspian, et eut un grognement qui ressemblait à un rire.

« Mon fils. Tu es un être courageux, comme tous ceux qui sont venus aujourd'hui pour sauver cette fille d'Eve. En attendant le moment décisif, je te confie sa vie et sa sécurité. »

Le temps d'un clignement d'yeux, et il avait disparu, comme il savait si bien le faire. la tension qui régnait se dissipa doucement, et Hermione fut emmenée d'urgence sous une tente, où on s'activa à la nourrir et à soigner ses plaies. Elle riait tout abs devant tant de soins, mais surtout devant le regard rempli d'indulgence de Caspian, assis face à elle et qui se réjouissait de la voir manger de bon appétit. Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, et elle en était arrivé à raconter sa mauvaise nuit, après qu'on l'ait maltraitée pour s'amuser, quand les Pevensie entrèrent dans la tente. Suzanne s'approcha d'un air raide.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite.»

Son ton disait le contraire : la guerre est déclarée ! Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, hein ? Quoi de mieux que des excuses hypocrites ? ironisa Hermione. Elle hocha la tête, et tous les quatre s'assirent sur des coussins. Caspian laissa Hermione poursuivre, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait à présent le regard baissé, comme si la regarder le gênait quand il y avait les Pevensie. Hermione mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue : Caspian n'était pas un homme qui dissimulait ce qu'il ressentait, il était comme un homme enfant. Quand elle eut finit, elle but une gorgée d'eau, et alla se blottir dans les couvertures, puis leur demanda ce qui leur était arrivé à eux. Maintenant qu'elle allait bien mieux, sa curiosité était ravivée, et elle était si heureuse de les voir vivants !

« J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez morts ! C'était affreux, j'ai même songé à me laisser mourir de froid, plutôt que de devoir subir les atrocités de la Sorcière ... Que s'est-il passé quand ils vous ont amenés ? » demanda t-elle avidement, en posant son regard sur Peter et Caspian.  
« Nous avons beaucoup marché jusqu'à la Gorge Rocheuse. Les bords étaient verglacés, et nous avons faillit tomber plus d'une fois. Mais nous laisser tomber des rives était trop facile : ils ont voulu nous lancer du haut d'une sorte de falaise de glace. Aslan nous y attendait, allongé calmement dans la neige comme si il s'agissait de sable. D'ailleurs, quand il était là, le froid se faisait moins fort, et nous avons vu la glace fonre sous ses pattes.» raconta Peter, avec un large sourire.  
« Aslan à fait fuir les créatures et nous a libérés, puis il nous a fait part de son plan : la Sorcière nous croyait vaincus, autant profiter de notre avantage. Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser. Même si Aslan n'avait pas eu besoin de toi, nous aurions été te sauver. »  
« Tu es une Narnienne, mais surtout, tu es notre amie. » acheva Lucy avec un sourire désarmant.

Hermione faillit fondre en larmes devant un tel débordement d'affections, mais le sanglot passa vite, rattrapé par un rire rempli de joie. Une joie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru retrouver. C'était comme si son coeur avait été gelé de l'intérieur. Suzanne sortit rapidement, l'air mécontent, suivit d'Edmund qui semblait plus sympathique à présent - son visage se permit même un sourire à l'adresse de Hermione. Lucy fut l'une des dernières à partir. Puis Peter, qui se pencha vers Hermione, posa solennellement sa main sur son épaule, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Hermione le regarda partir, un peu surprise devant son geste. Elle lança un regard interloqué à Caspian, qui éclata de rire, visiblement soulagé qu'elle aille mieux.

« Je crois que tu plait beaucoup à Peter. Il ne cesse de faire ton éloge partout : intelligente, courageuse, puissante sorcière qui va tous nous sauver, gentille ... »  
« Il ne me connaît même pas ! » rétorqua Hermione.  
« Cela ne change rien, quand quelqu'un nous plaît, nous avons tendance à tout aimer chez elle, non ? »

Hermione, troublée, baissa le regard, puis haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un, de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ça. Ron ne lui avait jamais déclaré sa flamme, et à chaque fois, il avait fait de vaines tentatives qui s'étaient toujours soldées par un échec. Il était vraiment trop maladroit. En repensant à cela, elle eut un sourire amusé, qui n'échappa pas à Caspian.

« Tiens, raconte-moi ta vie, sur ton monde. Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus me dire, à moi, que je ne te connais pas. »

Elle lui lança un regard faussement accusateur et ils éclatèrent de rire. Rien n'était vraiment drôle, dans leurs paroles ou la situation, mais il y avait tellement eu de bouleversements, qu'ils prêtaient à rire de tout. Enroulée dans ses fourrures, Hermione raconta sa vie banale d'adolescente moldue, sans trop de détails sur la technologie, ce qui aurait paru bizarre à Caspian. Ils rirent beaucoup devant les maladresses de vocabulaire de Hermione, qui tentait souvent d'expliquer des choses au Prince. Ce dernier racontait aussi des épisodes de sa vie, qui rappelait des choses à Hermione. Chacun allait de sa petite histoire. Ils en vinrent à faire naître un profond respect pour l'un et l'autre : ils avaient chacun vécut des choses dures, Hermione devant lutter contre Voldemort avec ses amis ; Caspian ayant du renverser son oncle du pouvoir, après qu'il ait tenté de le tuer.

« Je te trouve courageuse. Tu sais, peu de monde aurait osé dire oui à la sorcière, comme tu l'as fait. Mettre sa vie en danger, pour nous sauver. »  
« Mais toi, tu l'aurais fait. » devina t-elle avec un sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, bercée par la voix grave de Caspian, la chaleur, le ventre plein, et sa nuit glaciale.  
« Exact.» prononça t-il doucement, en la regardant s'endormir. Il sourit et la porta pour aller l'allonger jusqu'à son lit. Il la regarda dormir quelques instants. Cette fille, qui venait de nulle part, venait de chambouler ses convictions. Elle était étrange, courageuse et fragile. Elle ressemblait à Suzanne, par certains aspects. Suzanne ... Ils étaient restés un certain temps sans se voir, et il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne devait plus l'aimer. Lui-même avait peu à peu cessé, sans promesse de se revoir, il avait arrêté d'attendre. Et la voilà qui revenait, en imposant un droit sur lui. Que pensait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien à craindre d'Hermione. Il soupira et alla s'installer sur un coussin où il entreprit de déchiffrer un manuscrit ancien. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ces temps-ci. La respiration d'Hermione, hachée, lui sembla douce, et quand il la vit s'agiter, il s'approcha et la borda de nouveau, plus tendrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il regarda le visage de la jeune sorcière, détendu, où certaines marques de coups étaient encore visibles. Elle avait subit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du : elle devait combattre, mais ce n'était pas son monde. Pourquoi combattait-elle, ici ? On lui avait imposé cette guerre, ce n'était pas juste ! Et pourtant, elle se battait avec plus de hargne et de rage que certains. Et Caspian savait que ce n'était pas juste pour récupérer sa baguette : elle était comme cela, douce et généreuse. Capable du meilleur pour les autres. Il chassa une mèche de cheveux du front de la demoiselle, en se demandant quel genre d'aventure allait encore les attendre. Il se promit de la protéger du mieux qu'il pourrait, et essaya de se convaincre au fond de lui-même qu'il faisait cela surtout pour Aslan.


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione se redressa, les cheveux en bataille et la mine chiffonnée. Elle se redressa en ne voyant personne, mit un gilet en laine qui traînait, et sortit de la tente pour rejoindre Peter et Caspian qui discutaient assez violemment. Elle les interrompit, apparemment, car ils se turent lorsqu'elle fut à leurs côtés. Elle faillit leur dire qu'ils pouvaient continuer, mais se retint.

« Bonjour. »

Elle sentait comme une tension ; quant à savoir si c'était entre elle et eux, ou entre eux deux seulement, elle n'aurait pu le dire. Elle fit un sourire amical à Peter, et se retint d'en faire un plus doux à Caspian. Cela aurait été mal vu, non ? Enfin, il n'y avait rien entre eux deux, bien entendu ! Elle revint à elle quand elle entendit le soupir de Caspian.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. »

Et il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Hermione fit un pas pour le rejoindre, inquiète de ce tempérament qui ne ressemblait pas au Prince, mais Peter la retint en saisissant doucement son poignet.

« J'ai à te parler. »

Cette simple phrase, dite le plus gentiment du monde, la mit pourtant très mal à l'aise. C'était comme si une brique s'était interposé entre sa bouche et son estomac, au milieu de sa gorge, et ça l'alourdissait, lui pesait ... Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne trouva aucune excuse valable pour se déroger à cette conversation. Elle devinait qu'il allait lui parler de sa nuit avec Caspian, et bla bla bla. Elle le suivit à petits pas, avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Peter, une fois qu'ils furent un peu éloignés, se retourna vers elle.

« Ecoute, je voulais te parler de ton retour dans ton monde. Notre monde.»  
« Ce n'était rien, tu sais ! On a rien fait ! »

Moment de flottement ; Hermione, tellement sûre de ce qu'il allait lui dire, avait déjà préparé une phrase toute faites, et elle était sortie toute seule. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en lisant la même expression d'hébétude sur le visage de Peter, puis, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Il n'y avait pas matière à rire, de nouveau, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans la situation.

« Ecoute moi, quand je te parle. » reprit Peter d'un ton amusé, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil furtif. Hermione le soupçonna d'avoir comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, et s'étonna de la subtilité qu'il mettait à l'oeuvre : il ne lui parlait pas de cela. Elle qui l'avait toujours vu comme une sorte de Ron blond, il se révélait finalement un peu plus mature que le rouquin de ses souvenirs.« Je voudrais savoir comment tu comptes repartir d'ici ? A chaque fois, nous avons été aidés de Aslan. Nous sommes déjà venus quelques fois ici. Nous avons été nous aussi appelés par la trompe. Je suppose qu'Aslan ne te laissera repartir qu'une fois ce que tu devais faire achevé. »

C'était logique. Elle se demandait quand elle rentrerait, elle était tiraillée entre ses nouveaux amis ici, et Harry et Ron. Elle serait heureuse de rentrer, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle commençait à s'acclimater à Narnia. Elle savait que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, qu'elle reste ou qu'elle parte, elle se sentirait déchirée.

« Ta famille doit te manquer. »

Peter avait le regard dans le vide, et elle supposa que la sienne aussi. Elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de choses les liaient : ils étaient du même monde, ils étaient deux jeunes à l'abandon dans un monde perdu. Enfin, Peter était un peu moins perdu. Et puis il était le Roi Suprême, ou un truc du genre.

« Bien entendu. » déclara t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus brisée qu'elle n'aurait voulu. « Mes deux meilleurs amis me manquent, mes amis me manquent, mes parents me manquent. Quand je rentrerais, je pense que je vais avoir du mal à retourner à la civilisation et à la technologie. »

Regard curieux de Peter. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« J'aimerais que, quand on rentrera dans notre monde ... Tu sais ... Qu'on se revoit. On vit dans la même ville, ca ne devrait pas être difficile. »

Hermione sourit gentiment, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait raconter ce qu'elle vivait à personne, on la prendrait pour une folle, même Ron ou Harry. Elle même avait eu tant de mal à se faire à l'idée ... Peter et les autres Pevensies seraient ceux avec qui elle pourrait en parler, ce qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin de faire.

« Oui, ce serait vraiment bien. »  
« Une fois la guerre finie, tout sera plus calme ... »

La guerre ? Etait-il au courant pour Voldemort ?! Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui poser des questions ; Lucy se rua vers eux, le souffle court, en essayant de leur parler.

« Calme toi, Lucy, que se passe t-il ? »  
« Aslan ! Aslan est là ! Il demande à nous voir ! »

Ils retournèrent rapidement au camp où le grand lion était en grande discussion avec Caspian, qui semblait ébahi et furieux.

« Aslan, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander cela ! »

Le regard de Lion le traversa, mais le prince ne baisa pas les yeux, et Hermione et Peter frémirent devant l'intensité du regard d'or. Le lion grogna, et se détourna pour baisser son regard vers le Roi et la sorcière.

« L'heure du haut fait approche, fille d'Eve. Je vais te révéler ce que tu vas devoir faire. »

Tous ceux présents - le camp entier - étaient suspendus aux lèvres du lion : qu'allait-elle devoir faire ? Tout le monde se doutait de la teneur de la mission mais cela n'avait aucune réalité tant que l'ordre n'avait pas été donné.

« Tu combattras aux côtés de Peter et Caspian. Et ce seras de ta main que la Sorcière mourra. »

Hermione resta interdite. Tout en se doutant profondément de ce qu'elle devait faire, maintenant qu'Aslan le lui avait ordonné, et que l'ordre était comme gravé dans son coeur, en elle. Comme une voix qui n'aurait de cesse de lui rappeler ce qu'elle devait faire ; maintenant qu'elle avait ça en elle, elle se sentait bizarrement apaisée. Elle allait devoir tuer la sorcière. Elle allait devoir s'entraîner à contrôler son pouvoir, voire récupérer sa baguette. Serait-ce un combat comme entre Harry et Tom Jedusor ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais une vague de peur la saisit à la gorge. Elle allait devoir tuer quelqu'un. Comme pour la rassurer, une main saisit la sienne. C'était celle de Peter. Il avait déjà tué, lui. Il savait ce que c'était. Et, dans ce simple geste, il la soutenait. Edmund lui jeta un regard confus, et Lucy la plaignait tout en l'encourageant. Elle vit Caspian essayer de s'approcher, mais en voyant les deux mains de Hermione et Peter, serrées l'une dans l'autre, elle le vit se tendre, hocher la tête d'un air solennel, et leur tourner le dos pour s'éloigner.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ...


	13. Chapter 12

Elle se rua à la suite de Caspian, brisant le lien de sa main et de celle de Peter. Elle courut à la suite du prince, qui ne daigna se retourner que lorsqu'elle lui tira le bras.

« Caspian, s'il te plaît ! »  
« Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, excuse moi. »

Il fit volte face et sourit à Hermione, doucement, comme si ca avait pu être douloureux. Mais en voyant ses yeux, en voyant qu'il faisait semblant d'être aussi décontracté, elle se sentit à la fois coupable et furieuse.

« Arrêtez de vous comporter comme si je pouvais appartenir à quelqu'un ! Je ne suis à personne ! Avant de venir ici, j'étais ... J'étais presque sûre de savoir ce que je voulais ! Mais voilà que tu sonnes ta putain de trompe, et que je dois venir dans ton monde pour tuer une sorcière ! J'avais pas besoin de venir ici pour devoir en tuer ! Je ne suis donc bonne qu'à ça ? Me servir de mes pouvoirs pour tuer ? Même avec Harry ou Ron, on se disait qu'on devrait en venir à cette éventualité. C'était inévitable. Mais je n'ai pas envie de tuer ! Vous ... Vous me dégoûtez tous ! Merde ! »

Un tel éclat de sa part était surprenant, et elle vit le regard surpris du prince se poser sur elle, comme si il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle poussa un grognement strident, et s'éloigna presque en courant, pour se retrouver seule, dans la forêt. Elle continuait de marcher d'un pas furieux, les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux d'elle ! C'était impsosible. Ils ne la connaissaient pas ! Ils pensaient la connaître, mais c'était faux ! Les seuls qui la connaissaient c'était Harry et Ron. Et encore. Ron avait parfois du mal. Harry, lui, s'en fichait un peu. Il avait Ginny. Elle soupira en songeant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait oublié l'idée même d'un prince charmant, et qu'elle venait d'en trouver deux. Et Ron, dans tout ça ? Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire : elle l'appréciait énormément, elle pensait être amoureuse de lui, mais en arrivant ici, tout était devenu flou. Tout était compliqué.

« Il faut être fou pour vouloir aimer. » murmura t-elle en s'asseyant dans la mousse.

Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun prince charmant pour le moment. Elle songea que si quelque chose devait se faire, cela se ferait. Point. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire du mauvais sang pour ça. Mais en essayant de faire le vide, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'empêcher de penser. Peter. Caspian. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un choix, mais son coeur allait pourtant vers l'un d'eux. Une préférence. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Ils étaient tous les deux très gentils, différents, mais avec le même bon fond. Elle se releva, et aperçut une silhouette filiforme. Elle se redressa lentement, et vit une sorte de femme arbre.

« Je vous ai entendue » dit doucement une voix qui ressemblait au vent, qui semblait venir de partout et vous enveloppais comme un linge mouillée, vous faisant frissonner.

La forme se révéla être une Dryade. Une de ces créatures des légendes grecques. Un esprit des arbres, féminin, qui protégeait l'arbre où elle vivait. Elles avaient une forme feuillue, mais très jolie. Celle face à elle était nue, entièrement, et sa peau était de l'écorce claire, lui donnant l'allure d'une marionnette. Ses yeux étaient deux trous, et son visage inexpressif, mais sa voix recelait de toutes les nuances de sentiments possibles. Hermione la regarda s'approcher comme un oiseau craintif. Elle était jolie, dans sa nudité fragile, dans ses gestes doux et précautionneux, dans sa forme proche de la nature. Ses cheveux étaient de longues feuilles, des racines ; ils ondulaient comme qu'ils étaient vivants.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue au camp. » dit Hermione, car elle aurait remarqué une créature telle que la demoiselle de bois.  
« Je viens d'arriver avec les miens. »

Encore une fois, cette voix chaude et froide en même temps. Hermione la regarda se cacher pudiquement derrière un arbre, comme si elle craignait le regard de la sorcière. Troublée par ce comportement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger. Venez avec moi. » l'invita t-elle.

La dryade s'approcha, si lentement qu'elle se confondait presque aux autres arbres, et finit par se tenir debout, en face de Hermione, à quelques mètres d'elle. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vous avez un prénom ? »  
« Ma race trouve que les prénoms donnent des emprises sur les choses. Connaître le nom véritable d'une chose, c'est emprisonner son âme. C'est une vieille légende. »  
« Oui, je connais. Les elfes d'autrefois auraient eu plusieurs noms, et leur véritable nom n'était donné qu'à un petit cercle de personnes, car celui qui le connaissait pouvait faire de cet être une marionnette. »  
« Les prénoms n'ont aucune importance, quand vous connaissez la véritable essence de l'âme. Mais les hommes l'ont oubliés. Voudriez-vous que je trouve en vous votre véritable nom ? »  
« Heu ... Je ... Je ne sais pas. »

Les yeux sans globes étaient posés sur elle, et Hermione réprima un frisson. Elle se jugea idiote d'avoir peur, et hocha la tête. La dryade s'approcha et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes ; le bois était doux au toucher, chaud, vivant.

« Ton âme est étincelante. Forte. Courageuse. Tu as une aura blanche, si forte, si forte ... »

Hermione cria en sentant un doigt de bois transpercer sa main comme une lance. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir le pouce de la dryade, enfoncé dans sa paume de main, et ressortant du dos de sa main, dans un flot de sang. La douleur furieuse fut charriée dans ses veines, tandis que la dryade prenait des allures de serpent de bois : ses cheveux ondulaient comme une masse grouillante, et sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin, révélant des crocs de bois et une langue fourchue, peinte en rouge.

« Tu es Liar ! » Rire sinistre, qui aurait fait frémir Hermione si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer, essayant de retirer le bout de bois dans sa main, en vain. La dryade riait aux éclats, un rire qui faisait onduler la forêt tout entière. « Liar, Liar, Liar ! »

Et le poids d'un tronc d'arbre s'abattit soudain sur le sommet du crâne d'Hermione, qui sentit le voile rouge s'effondrer sur elle, sa main enfin libérée du doigt de bois, elle se serra en boule avant de perdre connaissance, les derniers mots qu'elle entendit furent ce nom, répété sans arrêt de cette voix glaciale : « Liar ! Liar ! »


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer Son corps n'était plus qu'une blessure béante : elle sentait sa tête saigner, et sa main s'était infectée. Elle la sentait palpiter sournoisement. Elle était à l'intérieur d'une tente de toile fine, où le noir régnait en maître. Mais elle savait où elle était : la Sorcière Blanche. Elle hésita, tremblante de peur, et à cause de la fièvre due à l'infection. Elle savait que si elle faisait ça, sa situation empirerait, mais en cet instant, elle avait une peur si profonde du noir, des créatures qui pouvaient s'y cacher ...

D'un geste de tête, la tente s'illumina d'une douce lumière blanche. Hermione vit qu'elle était seule, et quelques secondes après, la lumière s'éteignait ; elle était trop faible pour utiliser correctement sa magie. Elle s'allongea sur la paillasse qu'on lui avait donné, et gémit quand sa main toucha le sol. Sa paume était gonflée, et si douloureuse ...

« Sorcière, sorcière ? »

Une petite voix, un courant d'air, si glacé qu'il lui fit mal. L'impression qu'on court sur vous, et un frôlement près de sa joue.

« Je suis Noisette, un écureuil de Caspian. Nous savons que la Sorcière vous a capturé. Vous ... Vous allez bien ? »

Sa petite voix aigue, bien que basse, lui vrillait les tympans. L'écureuil baissa les yeux, et vit l'état lamentable d'Hermione, il eut un hoquet, et sa queue fouette l'air dans un sifflement de rage.

« Je vais avertir directement Caspian ! Ne perdez pas espoir ! Nous serons la bientôt. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais tenez ...»

Il glissa une noix dans la bouche d'Hermione, qui se retrouva incapable de mâcher, et la recracha dans un dégoût d'elle-même. Que devenait-elle, entre les mains de cette sorcière blanche ? Elle devenait un rebut, une loque. Elle avait si mal ... Elle était de nouveau seule, si seule ! C'était douloureux, tout était douloureux : respirer, inspirer, même ne rien faire faisait mal.

« Amenez la moi ! »

Cette voix, tranchante, glaciale. La Sorcière. Malgré tout son courage, lorsque deux bras s'emparèrent d'elle, elle s'entendit protester, sans trop de forces.

« Non, pitié ... Non ... »

Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle en avait assez. Ses limites étaient dépassées, depuis longtemps, et pourtant, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait faire avec. Personne ne viendrait la sauver. Elle se faisait à l'idée : elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Elle essaya de lever son visage, mais ne réussit qu'à avoir un spasme de douleur.

« Il y a une limite à tout, même au courage d'une sorcière comme toi. »

Comme un coup de fouet, cette remarque fit gonfler le coeur d'Hermione. La sorcière blanche semblait en colère, contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait pas du se poser ce genre de questions, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle aurait du essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais son esprit de petite génie carburait à cent à l'heure : la sorcière n'avait pas apprécié qu'on vienne la sauver auparavant. Elle avait peur que ses plans soient de nouveau avortés. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ?

« Nous avons bien mieux que ta vie, ma belle. Nous avons ton nom. Et sais-tu ce à quoi cela va me servir ? Je vais avoir toute emprise sur toi. Mais, avant que tu ne soit enfermée dans ta propre tête avec l'impossibilité de sortir, je vais tout t'expliquer, je vois à ton visage que tu aimerais en savoir plus, petite curieuse.»

Sa voix, toujours aussi cinglante, était amusée par ses propres réparties. Elle jouait. Elle ne faisait que jouer avec elle, avant la mise à bas, comme dans un rodéo. Hermione ne tenta même plus de bouger, incapable de respirer sans sentir une brûlure dans son corps tout entier.

« Autrefois, Nous existions, sans avoir de Noms. Nous étions de simples Formes, Puissantes. Puis les hommes, les créatures sont apparues, avec ce besoin de nous nommer. Mais , en nous nommant, ils ne prenaient pas conscience de ce pouvoir qu'ont les Noms. Nous, nous nous en sommes aperçut. Et nous avons décidé que chaque créature aurait un Nom. Son âme serait nommée. Selon les clans, les races, il est révélé ou non. Mais ce nom, si on le connaît peut faire partie d'un rituel de magie très noire. Et avec ce rituel, on s'approprie l'âme de la personne. Et on peut en faire ce que l'on veut. Et toi, ma petite Liar ... Je vais faire de toi mon pantin, et me servir de toi pour faire d'Aslan le lion Déchu, et pour tuer tes amis ... »

Hermione ne ressentait plus rien, juste un grand vide froid et intense. Ce nom, Liar, ne lui disait rien. Ce n'était pas possible, tout cela ... Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'avait fait Voldemort, un peu ? Cacher son vrai nom, s'en affubler d'un autre. C'était pour d'autres raisons, il ne devait pas connaître le véritable pouvoir du nom, mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il savait que ceux qui le connaissaient sauraient reconnaître son âme, ce qu'il était réellement ... Il fallait qu'elle soit si loin de chez elle pour qu'elle voit réellement son monde. Comme si, une fois éloignée, elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle poussa un cri désespéré, mais personne ne répondit. Où étaient Aslan, Caspian, Peter ? Ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'on viendrait la sauver ? C'était faux. Faux !

« Harry ! Ron ! Mon dieu ! Aidez moi ! Sauvez moi ... »

Elle gémit, et on la traîna jusqu'à un cercle de feu, où on la lança, au dessus des flammes ; elle roula sur la terre battue, et fit des signes par terre, qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Il y avait aussi des carcasses d'animaux brûlés, et tout les signes d'un autel de magie noire : un trône de pierre sombre, où était assise la Sorcière, qui tenait un couteau, qui ressemblait à un instrument de torture. Elle s'approcha, et les flammes, comme apeurées, la laissèrent entrer dans le cercle. Les créatures du camp hululaient, dans un chant sensuel et hypnotique.

« Je ne ferai pas la même erreur : je vais immédiatement te faire mienne. Tu verras, une fois que tu ne pourras plus faire de choix, tout sera bien plus simple ... »

Elle se mit à hurler à la lune, comme une louve, des cris, des bruits que Hermione ressentaient comme des coups de couteau, les yeux rivés à celui que tenait la Sorcière Blanche.

« Non non ... »

Mais la Sorcière, qui avait fini ses incantations, s'approcha, et trancha la chair d'Hermione, la chair de son ventre. Nouvelle douleur, plus aigue, qui réveilla les autres. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sales. Elle gémissait de peur. La Sorcière peignit le visage d'Hermione, dans un mélange de cendres et de sang, et continua de hululer à son tour, puis peignit ses lèvres pâles de sang frais, et scella tout cela d'un baiser. Elle ne fit que frôler les lèvres d'Hermione, mais elle sentit comme une brûlure, plus violente que tout ce qu'elle avait connu, mélangée au goût de son propre sang, et elle eut un haut-le-coeur, faillit vomir. La sorcière se recula et jeta dans le feu quelque chose qu'Hermione ne fit pas, et on lui jeta de la poudre au visage. Et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, pour qu'elle profite de ce qui allait se passer.

L'impression qu'on crochetait l'intérieur d'elle-même. Et qu'on tirait, avec la violence d'une armée. Et Cela sortait lentement d'elle. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait Cela s'éloigner, partir d'elle, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, en hurlant, en criant, en se débattant. Il n'y avait plus de douleur physique, juste celle-là, comme si on lui arrachait le coeur. Et tout fut calme. Elle était vide, vide de l'intérieur. La Sorcière avait gagnée : elle avait son âme. Hermione, incapable de bouger, vit tout de même quelque chose de brillant voleter jusqu'à une fiole en verre. La Sorcière poussa un cri de victoire, et tous le reprirent. Hermione se sentit bouger, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre.

« Liar, Liar ... Tu es à moi ... »

Hermione était prisonnière d'elle-même. Elle était dans sa tête, et ne pouvait plus décider de quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait plus mal, ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'un trou noir en elle. Et, par certains côtés, elle se sentit comme ... Morte. Morte de l'intérieur.


	15. Chapter 14

Elle n'avait plus rien, tout était sans importance. C'était bon, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, intérieurement, pour faire le noir, comme une enfant dans une cellule. Elle n'avait plus mal, elle n'était plus coupable de rien. Elle entendit vaguement des hululements, des hurlements, une fête devait se dérouler. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle ferait. Ce que son corps allait faire sans conscience. La Sorcière allait l'utiliser, elle le savait, et elle allait sûrement tuer Caspian, ou Suzanne, ou Lucy, ou Peter. Tuer. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Pourquoi ? Elle se sentait comme dans une piscine, comme flottante, dans un endroit vide de tout.

Pourquoi s'être inquiétée de ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout un plat de cette douleur ?

Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Le Vide. Le Néant.

C'était si agréable ! Etait-ce cela, mourir ?

Pourquoi avait-elle eu si peur de mourir ?

Elle vit à travers ses yeux qu'elle traversait la forêt. Envoyée par la Sorcière, sûrement.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle vit les autres arriver : Laka, Lucy. Ils se jetèrent vers elle, et elle vit leurs regards effarés, en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était : couverte de sang, d'éraflures, de coupures, de cendres, de poudre. Elle était sale, mais elle sentit le sourire vide de joie qu'elle leur fit, puis elle vit Caspian arriver. Mais en voyant le lion également, elle sentit cette corde en elle, comme une douce chaleur. Comme une lumière attirante, mais elle ne voulait pas aller vers elle.

Elle était mieux là.

Non ?

Le lion s'approcha d'elle, souffla sur son visage. Le regard du Lion se mit à briller, et il rugit, et donna un coup de museau sur Hermione.

Elle émit un rire intérieure.

Tout cela devait le dépasser, lui aussi.

Personne ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Elle était morte intérieurement. Et c'était bon. Cette cessation de tout, toute source, toute origine de douleur était partie.

Le lion grognait, il voulait quelque chose. Qu'elle revienne.

Elle l'entendait qui parlait : Fille d'Eve. Courage. Force. Amour. Hermione fit cesser son écoute, elle ne voulait plus être ennuyée.

Elle repoussa le lion.

Elle le repoussa _mentalement. _

Et il se recula, comme frappé. Il émit un grognement sourd, et se retourna pour parler aux autres. Il s'éloigna, et Caspian se jeta littéralement sur elle, elle lui jeta un regard vide, dénué de sens.

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Elle leva les mains et sentit sa puissance magique la consumer.

La sorcière voulait qu'elle les tue tous.

Et qu'elle se tue avec eux.

C'était un plan génial, elle devait le reconnaître.

Un plan digne d'elle-même.

Tout étincela autour d'elle. Elle sentit une présence, et elle la tua sans s'en rendre compte : c'était un nain, aux cheveux noirs. Il se consuma dans un bouquet de flammes blanches. Ce fut très joli. Puis, une autre présence.

Caspian.

Elle aurait voulu le consumer, lui aussi, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

* Brûle, brûle ! *

Mais il ne flambait pas. Il s'approcha, le visage constellé de larmes. Aslan regardait la scène, de son regard d'or. Il prononça quelque chose.

« Fais-le. »

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un ordre pareil que celui là, gravé en elle. Mais ce n'était pas important. Elle regardait Caspian, curieuse. Consume-toi, ordonnait-elle, mais un blocage intérieur ne voulait pas le faire. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentit le sang couler, sans douleur. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, puis un déchirement physique, de nouveau sans douleur.

Caspian pleurait. Hermione leva sa main, et posa ses doigts sur les larmes qui roulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Son propre sang bouillonnait par terre. Une dague plantée dans son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux, comme si ce n'était pas son corps qui était percé par cette lame.

Et pourtant, cette vague de froid soudain, elle la sentait venir. Froid, raidissement. Elle leva un regard interdit, en retrouvant lentement ses sens. Elle sentit la douleur qui bouillonnait avec son sang. Et elle eut enfin un gémissement. Aslan se rua alors sur elle et la tint par terre, pour la regarder dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle se sentait partir, avec le sentiment d'être accrochée.

« LUCY DEPÊCHE TOI ! »

Le rugissement était phénoménal. Hermione ferma les yeux, la puissance magique qu'elle avait épuisée était partie. C'était comme si elle était une coquille vide. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa blessure, mais cela ne faisait rien. Fallait-il qu'il y ait un changement ? Tout lui parvenait comme dans du coton.

« Encore, encore ! » criait-on.

Qui ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle avait été libérée de sa prison. Au moins, elle mourrait libre. Mais ca ne se passait pas comme cela. Chaque seconde qui passait, elle sentait sa douleur durer, encore et encore, et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle était vivante, quoi que faible. Aslan la regarda, et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Il en fit tomber sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui se sentit soudainement transportée. Comme si elle quittait de nouveau son corps, puis une secousse, et elle revint à elle. Elle se redressa et porta une main à son ventre, où il n'y avait nulle trace de blessures.

« Elle a toujours l'Entité de ton âme. Mais tu as retrouvé le contrôle, au moins.»

Aslan la regardait, avec l'air d'un père face à une fille qui a fait une grosse bêtise.

« Je me suis trompé. Tu n'es pas celle que j'attendais. Tu as été l'instrument qui as été retourné contre nous. Je te laisse cette nuit pour te reposer, et demain, je te ferai retourner dans ton monde.»

Pourquoi l'idée qu'elle n'était finalement pas utile la mettait si mal à l'aise, la rendait si triste ? Elle avait perdu le contrôle, ou plutôt elle avait été utilisée. Et on la blâmait pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher. Ce n'était pas sa faute !

« Non ! Aslan, laissez moi vous aider ! » supplia t-elle, mais le lion s'en alla, de son pas tranquille, en ignorant les pleurs d'Hermione.

En vérité, elle ne voulait pas les abandonner. Ni abandonner son âme. Elle la sentait, qui l'appelait, lointaine et pourtant si proche ... Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, pas encore ... Et aucune main ne vint la consoler, alors qu'elle gisait là, par terre, en larmes.

Car, pour tout le monde, elle était devenue Celle qui avait Trahi.


	16. Chapter 15

Hermione était assise dans un coin, près du feu. Elle avait soigné elle-même ses blessures, elle avait désinfectée sa main avec une plante qui poussait à l'orée de la forêt. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Elle avait tué plusieurs des leurs, et elle n'avait plus envie de répéter encore qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que c'était la Sorcière qui l'avait obligée, qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire contre. Qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse. C'était un dialogue de sourds. Même Caspian, Peter et Lucy, ses alliés, faisaient la sourde oreille. Ils lui prêtaient attention quelques minutes et trouvaient quelque chose d'urgent à faire, à l'autre bout du camp. Là où elle n'était pas.

Elle essayait de réchauffer son corps, car la sensation de vide n'avait pas totalement disparue. Cette partie d'elle, que la Sorcière retenait, elle lui manquait, comme si on lui avait arraché un bras. Cette partie l'appelait, inlassablement. Et Hermione savait qu'elle continuerait, même revenue dans son monde. Elle but une gorgée du breuvage amer mais chaud, pour se remplir l'estomac, elle n'avait pas faim, et ne tenait pas à se forcer à manger, avec la sensation de dégoût qu'elle avait, cette envie de vomir.

Elle avait faillit mourir. Plusieurs fois, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Ce n'était pas rien, tout de même ...

Mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas été loin ...

Ils allaient récupérer son âme, avant, hein ? Avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, en laissant un bout d'elle-même ici ! Et en même temps, elle voulait laisser des traces ici ... Tout était si compliqué ... Cette histoire se déroulait si vite, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu ici et que sa vie avec Harry et Ron n'était qu'un rêve. Elle aurait voulu pleurer de nouveau, mais elle avait atteint le point de non retour, celui où, malgré la tristesse, on ne peut plus verser aucune larme. Elle aurait aimé que Caspian vienne et fasse preuve de sa compassion habituelle. Que Peter lui sourit. Que Lucy lui prenne la main, doucement.

Ils comptaient pour elle. Ils avaient traversés des épreuves. Le genre d'épreuves qui avaient fait de Harry et Ron ses amis, et qui avaient fait de ces gens ses propres amis.

Et elle les avait trahi, non ?

« Tiens. »

Elle sursauta. On ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la veille, au soir, quand Aslan lui avait tourné le dos. Il n'était pas réapparu. Et elle devait partir, selon son ordre, aujourd'hui. Elle leva ses yeux vers Caspian, qui s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle, et elle vit les regards étonnés et désapprobateurs. Elle avait l'impression qu'une inscription rouge était sur son front, hurlant Traîtresse à tout le monde. Elle était étonnée, et en même temps très reconnaissante au Prince de venir lui parler. Même pas un sourire, rien, mais juste le fait de lui parler était un premier pas, non ?

Il lui tendit une chope qui avait une odeur de framboise, et de miel. Hermione le but, et trouva cela bon. Elle observait Caspian, médusée, mais il évitait son regard. Son attitude était étrangement gentille et blessante.

« Nous allons reprendre ton âme, et tu pourras t'en aller selon les ordres de Aslan. »

Il avait un ton de robot, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement seule, face à ce jeune homme qui avait fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse, et qui se montrait à présent froid.

« Caspian, tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait ! Que c'était la Sorcière qui me contrôlait ! Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour une chose que j'ai fait inconsciemment ! Caspian ! »

Elle avait renversé sa chope, et s'était levée, furieuse et voulant rétablir la vérité. Caspian ne leva même pas le visage, il se leva lui aussi et s'éloigna. Hermione le suivit et rentra dans sa tente à sa suite, et continua de regarder son dos, car il s'obstinait à l'éviter.

« Vous êtes tous injustes ! Donnes donc ton âme à la sorcière, et tu verras l'effet que cela te fait ! »

Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit se tendre. Elle avait été trop loin, et sortit sans un mot de plus. Elle alla dans sa tente, où Suzanne était. Elle préparait un carquois. En la voyant, Suzanne ne put réprimer un sourire victorieux.

« Oses faire un commentaire, et je te jures que tu le regretteras. »

Elle dut le prendre sérieusement, car la brunette sortit. Hermione resta assise sur son lit défait. Elle s'allongea et regarda la toile. Combien de temps ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais c'était comme si elle souhaitait s'imprégner de ce qui l'entourait : les odeurs. Verdure, dans les sous bois, l'odeur des feuilles qui pourrissent et de la brise dans les branches. L'odeur des gens, leur sueur, les odeurs du camp, du feu, odeur de cendres, de braises. Odeur de nourriture. Et soudain elle fut comme arrachée à ce qu'elle ressentait par un appel, si fort qu'elle eut un haut le coeur, comme si son coeur tentait de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se rua hors de la tente pour voir la Sorcière Blanche et Aslan, face à face.

Que faisaient-ils ?

Question idiote : Aslan allait récupérer son âme, non ?

Elle s'approcha, et les gens sur son passage s'écartèrent, en voyant cela, la femme pâle émit un rire cristallin, aussi froid que la glace. Aslan, pareil à lui-même, était assis, tranquille et calme.

« De toute évidence tu as au moins réussi une partie de ma mission. Peu importe, j'aurai ce que je souhaites. Aslan, comme le disait notre pacte : son âme contre la tienne.»

Elle exultait. Hermione retint un cri. Elle se rua entre la sorcière, qui pointait une longue baguette de bois blanc. Hermione lui lança un regard furieux et se tourna vers Aslan.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Pitié ! Je veux la récupérer, mais pas à n'importe quel prix ! »  
« Aslan a toujours été un gros chat trop gentil. Il sait que si tu repars avec une moitié de ton âme, tu finiras par mourir, par dépérir dans ton monde. Comme c'est drôle. Allez, gros chat, approche, que j'extirpe ton âme de ton gros corps.»  
« TAISEZ VOUS ! »

Hermione la jeta, comme elle l'avait fait avec Aslan. Elle pensa : pousse. Et la Sorcière fut propulsée sur quelques mètres. Son début de rire cessa, en voyant Hermione nimbée de douces lumières blanches. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : elle n'avait rien mangé, elle était faible, elle aurait du s'effondrer, se sentir faible, au lieu de sentir cette force se dégager d'elle. Elle remarqua enfin Caspian, qui était lui aussi nimbé de lumière. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle se sentait bien. Aslan émit un rugissement, et poussa Hermione du bout du nez.

« Cette femme est une ignorante. Elle ne sait rien des valeurs qui font l'Âme. Caspian partage la sienne avec toi. Parce qu'il a foi en toi. Parce qu'il sait que cette magie puissante que tu as en toi ne te consumeras pas si tu en fait bon usage. Ton âme qui t'as été arrachée, elle ne peut plus t'être redonnée. Ce qui a été arraché par la magie noire de cette Sorcière, cela ne peut plus être remis en place. Mais on peut faire don de soi, comme le fait le Prince en ce moment. »

Cette force. Cette force ... Elle se sentait enfin complète. C'était comme si, avant, même avec son âme entière, elle était vide. Mais maintenant ... D'un geste, la Sorcière fut comme entravée et baillonée. C'était étonnant, cette puissance magique qu'elle contrôlait facilement. Et cela grâce à la force de Caspian. Mais pas n'importe quelle force.

« La Force de l'amour est la plus forte. Il faudra bien un jour que tu le comprennes, et que cela entres un jour dans ton coeur de glace.»

Hermione n'écoutait pas Aslan, elle s'approchait doucement de Caspian, aussi nimbé qu'elle de lumière. Elle pressa sa paume de main sur sa joue. Elle sentait ses joues inondées de larmes ; des larmes de bien-être, de joie. Elle ressentait ce bonheur, qui grandissait, enflait en elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le Prince, qui la serra doucement contre lui, comme si il avait peur de la briser. La lumière devint aveuglante, mais pour ceux qui les entouraient. Eux étaient dans une sorte de bulle, blanche et lumineuse. Hermione se recula lentement, et la lumière se fit moins forte. Elle fit un sourire à Caspian, et s'approcha de la Sorcière, avec un air impérieux. Tout le monde, adversaires comme alliés, l'observaient, respectueux.

« Dois-je la tuer ? »

Aslan ne répondit pas. Elle s'empara du couteau qui avait permit à la sorcière de lui arracher son sang, son âme. Et d'un geste, elle le jeta sur la sorcière. Il atterrit près de son visage, ne fit que l'effleurer, et elle émit un cri de surprise et de terreur. Hermione ne sut pas vraiment démêler si elle avait mal visé exprès, ou si le tir lui avait réellement échappé, mais Aslan parut heureux que la sorcière ne soit pas tuée, aussi resta t-elle immobile, tremblante et le souffle court, ses grands yeux posés sur le lion doré qui la dévisageait.

« Tu as l'étoffe d'une Reine Suprême, tu as épargné un ennemi au sol. Hélas il est temps. »

Temps de quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Caspian. Il la regardait de cette façon douce. Peter s'approcha et son frère et ses soeurs aussi. Suzanne avait le regard rivé au sol, Edmund et Lucy conversaient à voix basse. Peter sourit à Hermione, et elle le trouva courageux de faire face à tout cela, alors qu'il avait un penchant pour elle. Aslan interrompit cependant leurs conversations silencieuses.

« Une dernière chose : Hermione, tu es une fille d'Eve, mais ... Les Pevensies ne sont pas de ton époque. »

Quoi ? Elle manqua une respiration. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Ni elle ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Ou pouvait-elle emmener Caspian ? Elle sentait ce bout d'âme, qui n'était pas le sien, mais qui se complétait avec la sienne. Et elle avait partagé ce qui lui restait d'âme avec Caspian. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer !

« Leur époque se situe durant une guerre antérieure. Vous ne pourrez donc pas vous revoir. J'en suis navré, mais c'est ainsi. Mais votre temps viendra. Mais ... Tu ne reviendras pas à Narnia. Car ton destin était de faire ce que tu as fait. Une prophétie disait : Elle trahiras pour mieux se relever, et sa magie sauvera Narnia. Tu as épargné la Sorcière, mais tu as la puissance pour la rendre inoffensive. Mais c'était la ton travail. Tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi. »  
« Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas partir comme cela ! Pas maintenant ! »

Pas maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé son âme soeur. Au sens littéral et figuré. Caspian ... Elle sentait son coeur se gonfler de tristesse. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle approcha de la Sorcière, et fit ce que lui avait demandé indirectement Aslan : elle anihila la magie de la sorcière avec la sienne. Elle la réduisit à une simple humaine. C'était sûrement un affront pire que la mort, pour elle, mais au moins sa vie avait été épargnée. Hermione se tourna vers Caspian, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Elle sentait déjà ce tiraillement en elle. Il s'approcha et prit ses mains, doucement. Il ne pleurait pas, mais elle le sentait, au fond d'elle. Elle partageait avec lui ce qu'il était, et elle le sentait aussi triste qu'elle.

« Je continuerais à t'aimer. Et je trouverais un moyen de venir te voir. »

Mais ils savaient tout deux que ce n'était pas possible. Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle était tiraillée entre le bonheur de retourner chez elle, mais elle abandonnait ici plus que ce qu'elle avait cru. Une lumière bleue intense l'entoura, et elle et Caspian se mirent à hurler, en sentant en eux cette sensation d'être tiré par un crochet.

« Caspian ! »  
« Hermione ! Aslan, pitié ! Non ! »

Mais elle lévitait lentement dans les airs, les mains tendues vers Caspian. Elle pleurait, à tel point qu'elle étouffait presque. La douleur dans son coeur était une explosion. Son âme était blottie contre celle de Caspian, mais elle se sentait si seule, si vide : Non ! Elle sentit le vent dans ses cheveux, et tout devint noir.


	17. Chapter 16

**Epilogue.**

Elle se redressa, en inspirant comme une noyée. Elle ne vit tout d'abord rien, puis inspira, pour essayer de se calmer, la sensation de vide s'emparant d'elle, si forte qu'elle sentit les larmes monter toutes seules. Elle entendit des cris et sentit des bas l'entourer. Elle crut un instant être aveugle, elle ne voyait pas grand chose, ses paupières closes.

Mais en les rouvrant, elle vit Harry et Ron, le visage inquiet. Elle serra les mains, retomba sur son oreiller. Rémus entra en trombe, avec un médicomage. Il vérifia Hermione, lui fit de rapides analyses magiques. Harry et Ron l'observaient, médusés, apparemment effrayés qu'elle^puisse ne pas aller bien. Quand les test furent finis, le médicomage s'en alla, et Rémus s'assit, visiblement soulagé.

« Cela fait presque un mois que tu es dans un coma si profond qu'on te pensait morte ! C'est un miracle ! »

Un miracle ? Un MIRACLE ?!

Tout lui revenait en tête. Comme des flash back. Elle venait de se réveiller, et elle se souvenait de tout. Et en elle, elle sentit ce vide en elle. Caspian ! Mon dieu ... Elle leva ses mains à son visage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle sentait ce sentiment de perte en elle. Elle avait perdu à jamais son âme soeur.

Ron s'approcha d'elle, et la serra contre lui, mais voyant qu'elle ne cessait pas de pleurer, il se recula, mal à l'aise. Harry s'approcha aussi, inquiet.

« Hermione, tu as mal quelque part ? »

Au coeur, Harry ! Au coeur ! Dans mon âme !

« Arrête de pleurer comme ça. Tu es réveillée, c'est ce qui comptes, non ? Tu vas enfin mieux ... »

Mieux ? Non ... Je ne vais pas mieux ... Mais je devrais faire aller.

Elle porta la main à son coeur, doucement, dans un geste fébrile.

« On dirait que t'as perdu un truc » grogna Ron, et pour une fois, elle se dit qu'il pouvait être plus subtil, parfois. Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

« Oui, j'ai perdu une chose. Que je ne retrouverai jamais. »

Mon âme soeur ...

Ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Elle ne leur dirait rien : pour eux, elle avait juste passé son temps dans le coma. Comment leur expliquer tout cela ? Sa baguette avait disparu, ils supposèrent à son chevet qu'elle l'avait perdue quelque part, ils en rachèteraient une. Tout cela semblait si fade à ses yeux. Et au fond d'elle, ce cri, ce bout d'âme qui appelait celui à qui il appartenait. Son âme, déchirée puis recollée à un autre, partagée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se coupant du monde. Elle était revenue, ils pourraient profiter d'elle comme ils voudraient ensuite.

Mais elle, elle ne pourrait plus voir son visage, lui parler, entendre sa voix, voir ses sourires rassurants.

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue, quand elle entendit clairement en elle, cette voix, cette âme qui l'appelait, comme un enchantement, un rituel, d'une voix douce, qui aurait pu être la sienne. Tendre. Amoureusement.

« Caspian ... »

* * *

**Alors, voilà. Ceci est une vieille fic - de quelques années - que j'avais posté sur un autre site, et que j'avais adoré écrire. J'avais même écris une suite, mais faute de temps et de volonté, et d'inspiration aussi, j'avais arrêté en court de route. Mais peut-être que je trouverais le temps de continuer cette suite :) **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
